A Love Once Lost
by Rayne313
Summary: A TP fanfic, my first for DBZ. Pan goes to Boston for three years with her band, leaving behind her family, her friends, and Trunks, the very first man that she had fallen in love with. When she returns, Trunks soon finds out, she isn't the same Pan
1. Start From The Ending

**AUTHOR NOTE: This story doesn't follow DBZ/GT to the 'T'. Pan and Trunks are about the same age, and if you can't handle that, please don't leave nasty, hateful comments. I won't even acknowledge your existence if you do. A warning though, this puts a whole new, pretty brutal twist to Pan Son.**

While standing on the elevator, waiting for it to finally hit the top floor, she took the time to fix her skirt, making sure to look as respectable as possible.

"Really, he should be grateful that I decided to come and grace him with my presence." she muttered and stepped off the elevator as it reached its destination. "There you are." she smiled as she spotted the office door belonging to the man she was looking for. Before she could make a move however, the room broke out in gasps and screams, making her sigh.

_Here we go again._

"What the hell?" he growled as the ruckus erupted throughout his floor. It was bad enough that he had to be stuck doing paper work all day, but he hated having to listen to his employees yelling _while_ he had to do it.

_Well, you pretty much gave them free reign in a way._ He turned to face the giant windows and sighed once more. _It's the first beautiful day of the season and I have to get stuck with spreadsheets for two hours. Ridiculous._

"Screaming doesn't help me!" he finally grew annoyed enough to investigate, spotting his employees surrounding a woman with long black hair and an amazingly proportioned figure. "Excuse me. Who would like to tell me _why_ we aren't working and why we are screaming like little children?" everyone grumbled to themselves, while the woman turned around and waved.

"That would be my fault, grumpy!" she walked over with a smile and he stared at her in disbelief. "How are you?"

"Oh my Dende, you came back! I thought you would be gone for good!" she shrugged and he cocked an eyebrow. "You went to America to pursue your dreams after all."

"Well, I _did_ have to come back to see the people who love me. I was also getting sick of touring." she followed the lavender haired man into his office and jumped on his desk as he locked the door to keep out her fans. "I figured I would tell you first since you are my best friend and you were the only one who believed my band could move forward."

"Pan, your parents will destroy you when they see what you have done to your body! You have tattoos from your torso down and probably as many piercings! Not to mention you are _hardly_ concealing yourself. It's a little awkward for me."

"Pleas Trunks, I am nineteen years old, which makes me an adult and mature enough to get tattoos and make decisions about myself as I see fit. I _do_ have a tattoo behind my ear which means I am covered _head_ to _thigh_. Besides, I noticed men pay attention to me more when I dress like a woman and not a boy." she closed her eyes and smiled, which gave Trunks the opportunity to look her over. She had on a strange, tight fitting top filled with gashes and safety pins, with a skirt short enough where it wouldn't have touched her fingertips if she stood up with her arms straight down. It did, however, show off her perfectly toned legs from all her years of martial arts.

"More like streetwalker."

"Says you. Anyhow, how goes work, Mr. CEO?" Pan jumped off of his desk and walked over to the window.

"Fine, I guess I would rather be outside than be behind a desk, but you know that. I assume that was one of the reasons why you chose your career path." Trunks remarked and Pan chuckle, making him sigh thoughtfully.

_She really has grown a lot. All she would do was argue with me and she would have killed me for that streetwalker comment._ _The smiles and laughs are definitely a plus._

"Yeah, but I am a fashion designer as well, so I too get stuck in offices."

"You area famous one at that. I am always ordering clothes from you."

"I know, it's how I found out you were still here."

"You know, your parents will kill you when they see that present on your neck."

"Oh." Pan gave him a sultry laugh and placed her hand over the bright red mark on her neck. "It's really nothing."

"Nothing? It's a pretty big nothing for you! Do you have a man in your life? My little Panny loves someone!"

"I love no one, let's get that straight." she remarked and Trunks stared at her in surprise. "Love brings pain and sometimes it forces you into things you don't want to do, but you have to, especially if it would be for the good of your friends and their future. Welcome to the life of being in a foreign band and the only female in it."

_Good Dende, I look at men in a totally new way._

"What of you? Are you in a relationship?"

"I have been seeing someone, yes. It's been a few months."

"Ah, so it is serious?"

"We like to think so. Pan, I..."

"Listen, I have a few things to do and a few people to do as well," she remarked, sticking out her tongue which revealed three more piercings. "Afterwords, I'm inviting Bra, Goten, Marron and Ubuu over for dinner tonight. You and your serious girlfriend are more than welcome to come."

"I wish you didn't make comments like that."

"Why not? Try your luck and you might win me too!" she kissed his cheek and he sighed loudly. He had always promised her that she would wait for her to come back, that she would always be in his heart. However, that was before she dumped everyone in her life. "Kidding!" she grinned widely, putting her hands together. "Well, will you come?"

"I don't think I will now that you pulled a stunt like that on me." he stated coldly and it took the smile right off of her face. "I am also kidding. Of course I will be over, the two of us have a lot to catch up on and I need to make sure that you have kept up on your training."

"Right. Later."

"Much." he kissed her cheek, keeping his lips pressed against her soft skin for a rather long time. She excused herself, signed a few more autographs on her way out and the next stop on her list was next door to Trunks' parents house.

"Oh my!" Bulma exclaimed as she opened the door. Pan had a grin on her face and Bulma gave her a skeptical one back. "Well, you have certainly changed."

"I know."

"Who is it, mom?"

"Pan is home." at the mentioning of her name, Bra ran over screaming at the top of her lungs with Marron in suit. The reunion had been fun, especially when her mother had started screaming herself purple at the fact her only child had changed so much. When Pan got back to her house, she sighed, removing her bunny backpack and tossed it on the couch.

"How was your family reunion?" a man with long black hair and a bunch of tattoos looked over from the chair he sat in, where he picked at his nails with a pocket knife.

"It was fine and I invited a few friends over for dinner."

"That means you want me to stay upstairs in the guest room until I got back to the States, right?"

"If you wouldn't mind." he smirked evilly. "I don't need them to think you are a boyfriend of mine because you couldn't be close to that."

"No, just someone you drag along with you when you need it to look that way, right?" I nodded and he smiled. "Very well and you can do me a favor for me respecting your needs. When you finish dinner, come upstairs and respect _my_ needs. For now, I will go to sleep and you can wake me up when you are ready."

"All right."


	2. Her Secrets Unravel

**Like I had said in the previous chapter, if you can take how I remodeled Pan, it would be best if you stopped reading now. For my subscribers who have been reading (Thank you =D), I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update. Between the USAF and daily life, I have been very busy. Also, a few days after uploading my second chapter, my computer's hard drive crashed and this story wasn't one of the lucky ones to be saved. So I have been re-writing it from scratch from as much as I can remember. (Lucky me, huh?) Don't worry, I'll give you more ;p**

"Ooh, maybe Trunks and Pan will build up on their relationship again!" Bra teased her brother as they headed for the house.

"Pan and I never had a relationship, I don't know what you are talking about."

"We all know something existed."

"I have a girlfriend and we have been dating for six months."

"True, I did kind of forget about her."

"Of course you did, because that is convenient for you."

"I'm sure it will happen one way or another. Trunks is only twenty-tree and Pan is nineteen, so they have plenty of time." as they knocked on the door, they heard Pan scream to walk right in the house and she came walking into the living room a few minutes later, wearing a black and red plaid corset and a knee length black skirt with red lace underneath it.

"Come in guys, I was just fixing my make-up, sorry." she grabbed both Bra and Goten by the hands as they were the closest and she pulled them inside.

"I love your arm warmers."

"Thank you! I made everything myself, like always." they sat at the table and began having a grand old time, just like they used to.

"Can you believe your Goten is getting married?"

"No, I can't. I always thought he would be the last of you all to get married. I didn't mean that offensively, cousin."

"I didn't take it that way. How did America treat you?"

"She treated me and the boys amazingly. We decided that we would rather be with out families for a while."

"You did or they did?"

"Are you kidding me? They did! At first I didn't really want to come back."

"Then why did you?"

"Well, I was over here not too long ago on tour and I thought about the good times that I used to have back home. I also got a letter about your engagement too, so I had to come down here. Speaking of which, where is your girlfriend, Trunks? Why didn't you bring her?"

"You only invited us."

"I told you to bring her, Trunks! She is a serious part of your life right now, I wouldn't have cared." she remarked and he knew that wasn't true, or at least it wouldn't have been true for the old Pan, the Pan that hadn't left for America just to get famous.

"You are famous for being mean."

"You wouldn't like her, she's an airhead."

"Quiet Goten, you are an airhead."

"Pan, would you design clothes for us?" Marron and Bra asked to change the subject,

"Of course, you are my friends."

"How come _you_ don't have a boyfriend? You never once hooked up with someone over there?" Trunks said hastily.

"Of course I had boyfriends, I had quite a few in fact, I had a new one everyday! They were called stalkers! No I never had one."

"Yeah right."

"No boyfriends."

"I guess that explains why you forgot about me." they all turned to the entrance of the kitchen and Pan sighed at the man she had seen earlier, standing their with arms crossed.

"Oh Kasimir, knock it off. You promised you would stay upstairs."

"Yeah and you exchanged a promise with me. Get over here." Pan sighed and Trunks looked at her. "I'm serious, I won't leave you alone until you talk to me."

_Why is she letting that punk talk to her like that? She is _not_ the Pan I remember, the one I fell in love with. Smiling is nice, but being controlled is ridiculous! _She moved anyway, upsetting Trunks for her lack of a will, but they walked out of the kitchen, although they could still hear them from the table.

"If you get any more angry, you're going to start whistling like a tea kettle." Bra sipped her tea and Trunks scoffed.

"You promised me you would come upstairs. What happened?"

"Dinner took longer to cook and we are clearly in the middle of it. We agreed to after I ate."

"Who wants to wait for that? You think I'm stupid, don't you? Fine, maybe I will go in there and tell all of your fiends how good you are at giving blowjobs to get drugs!"

_Drugs? Selling herself?_ Trunks looked around the table and saw the expressions on everyone's faces.

"Now go." he pointed to the chair and Pan looked at him.

"Right now?"

"Do it or I will make your life miserable as long as you plan to live here." Pan sighed and agreed to relieve him for the sake of him shutting up. Her actions could all be traced back to the first party her band had attended. Kasimir, her manager, introduced her to strong drugs, raped her in her moment of weakness and he always got his favors returned, especially after her got her drugs.

"Your niece is sick!" Trunks said, glaring at his beer.

"I can hear that. Pan _never_ let herself get controlled and she thought something as tiny as a kiss was disgusting."

"Something must have happened to her over there in order to disrupt her mind like this." Marron stated and began to chew on her fingers.

"Dende, she really wasn't lying when she came into my office." Trunks said to himself, placing his elbow on the table so he could lean on his hand.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, it between the two of us. When she comes in, act like everything is normal or you will simply scare her away."

"Trunks is right. The last thing we would want is for her to go back to the place that made her this way." they sat there in silence and they looked at Kasimir as he walked through to go back upstairs. Pan walked in moments later and Bra cleared her throat.

"You know, for a man who you claim isn't your boyfriend, the two of you sure can talk for a long time."

"We're not dating."

"Hm, that's a fresh hickey." they continued to tease her and Pan never once got the feeling that they might have heard what had been going on.

"Hey Panny, do you need a job while you get yourself set up?" Trunks asked, helping Pan clean dishes while the others played Twister and got drunk.

"Oh? I mean, I am pretty set up here, at least for a while. Why? What would you have me do?"

"I don't know, I'm just the world's richest twenty-three year old. I thought you would like to be my personal secretary and watch me ruin my life. You know, stuff we famous people do."

"I am so sorry, there is no way I can answer phones all day and tell you when to go to lunch." she chuckled and Trunks sighed.

"Really? You've never had a probably bossing me around. You would be making a lot of money and we could always blow off work to train. That and you could always go to the balls I'm invited to and show off your clothes."

"No thank you, it's fine. Trunks, that's what you have a girlfriend for anyway! I'm sure she is more the dancer type anyway." she pat him on the back and frowned when he didn't smile. "Is everything going all right between the two of you?"

"We are perfectly fine, Pan. I want you to know that you are free to come talk to me whenever you need to, whether it's a discussion about hair color or a song. Our friendship is going to stay the same, no matter how many years have passed."

"I am glad that you still want to be my friend." she wrapped her arms around him tightly, sighing. The two of them inhaled the sent of one another. Her skin had a smell of a french vanilla cupcake and he wanted to bite her, to get a taste of her while she was intoxicated by the cologne she remembered him for.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he felt her shudder,

"No, I'm fine." she whispered and he kissed the corner of her neck where it met her shoulders. He pat her head and walked into the living room to join the others and make fun of them. Pan shook her head and bounced into the living room, clapping her hands together and laughing along with the others. It _killed_ Trunks to see his childhood friend lying about being happy, lying that she wasn't in pain or in need of anything. She knew that if Trunks found out anything, he would run and tell her parents, something she didn't want to happen.

She was on the run, a crowd of people chasing after her as she walked around West City. All she had come to town for was fabric, which was now in the messenger bar tangled around her neck.

_Man, I never thought it would ever get this bad. Oh what do I care? I love it; it's a thrill and half of the men following me aren't bad looking. _She ran down an alleyway, knowing exactly where she was heading. It was a place Kasimir had shown her the day before he left. She opened one of the doors in the alley and began climbing the stairs to the apartment belonging to a new friend of hers.

"Hey sweetheart, you're back for more already?" he went to touch her and she swerved her body away from him. "You go through heroin like it's candy!"

"I know."

"All right, same deal as yesterday and I will give you what you came for."

"Not today. I have money and that's what I will give you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah or I will just turn this recorder over to the police, to let them know what it is that you do." the man scoffed, but Pan simply gave him her mother's black-mailing smile.

"Kasimir warned me that you are a pain in the ass, but I didn't really think you would be this bad."

"I am a woman after all." Pan walked back out of the alley after she got her drugs and she placed her sunglasses over her eyes, preparing to head back home. As she was heading home, an elegant kimono caught her attention, which caused her to stop and stare. "That is absolutely gorgeous!" she exclaimed, taking her glasses back off of her face, as a designer, she loved to make clothes, but her favorite was examining the work of others, always willing to wear someone elses design. "I must have it." Pan walked into the store and a woman came up to her, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Welcome Ms. Son, how may I be of service to you?"

"I was walking by and was positively captivated by that kimono and I must have it."

"Certainly. Let's head back to the tailor's room to take your measurements." Pan rattled her measurements off and the woman smiled. "Ah yes, I keep forgetting that you are around clothing all of the time."

"It's not a problem." Pan went around, picking up everything that she saw, liked and tried on, when she would come out, the men walking around would gasp and whisper between themselves. When she was finally done, she walked over to the friendly sales associate to check out.

"Tat comes to two million, one hundred and ten thousand zenie." people dropped everything that they had, gasped and looked at her like she was nuts. She had gone crazy picking out shoes, jewelry, outfits and accessories.

"I'm going to take care of that for her."

"Oh, Mr. Briefs!" the lady exclaimed and Pan looked over, spotting the crystal blue eyes of her best friend.

"How are you, Trunks?"

"Good. Indulging are we?"

"Yes, I am. What are you doing here?"

"Picking up a few things for Amaya, as well as for my sister."

"You don't need to do this, I can take care of myself."

"Well, I can treat you as well with absolutely no financial problems." Trunks paid for every item Pan had gathered, despite her protests.

"I didn't want you to pay for it because I am sending them to the battered woman's shelter and to people who cannot afford clothing." Pan stated as they walked outside and Trunks smiled.

"You have always tried out for noble causes. Don't worry, you're going to work it out as my personal secretary."

"Didn't we already have this discussion as to why I couldn't do that?"

"Yes, but you have no say in the matter anymore. You will be in my office at six in the morning tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Do I have to call you Mr. Briefs or anything like that?"

"Trunks is fine."

_I _hate_ this new Pan! She wouldn't fight me and she goes shopping now!_

"Do you still love me, Trunks?"

"Of course I do."

_As a sister, that's what he means._

"There you are, Trunks! I thought you had gotten lost!" a brunette with bright green eyes came running over to him and jumped into Trunks' arms, plating a big kiss on him. "Took you a while."

"I'm sorry Amaya, I got sidetracked. This is Pan, Goten's niece. Pan, this is Amaya."

"So, _you're_ the girl that he talked about." Amaya looked pan up and down, causing Pan to scoff. "You are a singer and designer, right?"

"Yes." Pan thought Amaya was pretty, but she was also very plain. The creations Pan made while high came out with better detail.

"So, would you be able to design a dress for the wedding? Maybe some brides' maids' dresses?" Pan felt her body go numb and Trunks was surprised at her unwavering expression. As Pan went to respond, her cell phone rang and she sighed in relief.

"Hi Brae, how are you?"

"Hi Pan, it's Packie."

"Oh, hi Packie, I didn't expect it to be you."

"I know, I know. Listen, there has been and accident and I would really appreciate it if you could find your way to Boston."

"What _kind_ of an accident?" Trunks looked at Amaya, who simply shrugged.

"Packie was murdered last night."

_Whatever was said, just destroyed her._ Trunks watched as her face twisted into expressions of heartbreak and pain.

"I will fly out there tonight. I should hopefully be there by morning."

"Bye Pan." he hung up and Trunks put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you all right?"

"No, I will see you two later. I have a phone to catch."

"What do you mean a plane? Where are you going?"

"Boston!" she shouted and ran away from them, trying to balance the bags and her sorrow that had hit her so strongly. She ran into an alleyway and used instant transmission to get back to her house way faster than she could run or fly. She stuffed a few t-shirts into a backpack and disappeared without a trace, not caring to leave a note for family.


	3. Anger It Is Called For

**Well, here is the long awaited THIRD chapter! I will apologize once again and since losing the story because of my hard drive, I have officially learned to email myself things every time I write more than two pages worth! I have about four or five chapters written in a notebook at my side that I copy onto the site. So, no worries!**

_A week, it has been a week. _Trunks thought to himself as he stared at the pile of papers in front of his face, he had called bother her home phone and he cell phone, but they had both been disconnected. _She won't be back, after trying to keep my mouth shut, she left anyway and if for some reason she comes back, I will speak my mind._

"Trunks, hello!" he shook his head and looked blankly at Amaya. "I've been talking to you for at least ten minutes!"

"Sorry, my mind is wandering off with Pan up and disappearing and this paper work isn't really helping me. Anyway, what were you saying?" he smiled at her weakly and she returned it with a look of aggravation and pointed to the assortment of sushi in front of him.

"I was asking you about work." she gathered his papers and put tem into his briefcase, making him chuckle.

"Oh, it was extremely boring like usual. We're desgning a few new inventions and there is a ton of paper-work involved." Trunks began rattling off his day to Amaya, who nodded.

"I don't understand how you could possibly get a self sustaining car to work and even if you did, there wouldn't be a realy reason to use it. Or did you have plans?"

"You wouldn't want your car to be able to fiz itself if the littlest things didn't work? Amaya, you're not the most hands on person I have every met."

"This is true." She smiled and Trunks shook his head.

_Pan would have been able to tell that was a joke first of all, and secondly, Pan also wouldn't need me to say things in stupid terms. Trunks, she is an artist, you can't expect too much._

"Enough about me and work. How was your day?"

"Well, the landlord and I got into a pretty big fight today. He's been purposely upping the rent on the building, but so far I have been able to manage. He's trying to drive me out so that he can replace my art gallery with a restaurant. He thinks that a resturant is better suited for his building."

"Why don't you become a chef?" Trunks joked and Amay hit him playfully.

"You know that art is my passion, Trunks!"

_There wouldn't be a teacher on the face of the planet that could teach this woman to cook well anyway. Only the sushi she makes is standable, but nothing else was._

"I just told him that my finace wouldn't be too happy if he threw me out."

"Amaya, I would appreciate it if you didn't use my name like that. That and I aven't propsed to you yet, my love." he stated and Amaya glared at him.

"Yes you did, and I have the ring!"

"Was I wasted?"

"Dende! You are dead serious! We were out together with all of your firneds!"

"I really don't remember it."

"Get out of my house! Get out, now!" she threw his briefcase at him and Trunks got up, taking a packaged cookie from the table with him. He took to te sky and put on his headset to call Goten.

"Hey pal, what's going on?"

"Goten, did I _really_ propse to Amaya?"

"Yes you most certainly did. Of course it shouldn't have counted because you were drunk."

"Okay, can you tell me what day that was?

"Monday. Why you want to marry a prude airhead is beyond me."

"I didn't _really_ want to marry her. Your niece has been on my mind, so I must have just drank it away. Speaking of which, i'm going to drop my stuff off at my house and then i'm going to head over to her place. The least I could do is look after it for her while she's gone."

"True. I will meet you there."

"Sounds like a plan." he hung up and headed for his house. He threw the briefcase through his mother's open window and he headed towards Pan's secluded house. It was fifteen minutes out of the city because the Son's liked to keep a private life. Little did he know that Pan was indded at him, curled up on the floor of her bathrom with bags and bottles scattered by her feet.

"Brae, it isn't fair. Why?" she muttered, throwing a third empty bottle down by her feet. She clutched the photo of her guitar player and cried silently to herself.

"There's a light on in the house." Goten stated as Trunks landed besdie him. "Do you think she is home?"

"If she is home, her power level has gotten horribly low and virtually impossible to read."

"We;ve always had the skill to squash our power lvels and you know this. It's one of the first things we were taught while training."

"True. Well, she could have left lights on to thwart thieves, but we won't know until we investigate." Trunks pushed open the heavy wodden doors and walked down the hallway into the living room. "Hm, she obviously had plans on coming back."

"At least for sketches. I hope that man isn't still here."

"I hope he is so I can kill him. No amout of begging in the world would keep me from snapping that man's neck." Trunks stated and Goten llooked at him.

"You should have told her how you feel about her and she wouldn't have left! Obviously you still love her!"

"I told her how I _felt_ about her and she still left me stranded. I have a girlfriend now, but I will always be her friend." Goten shook his head and stared at his best friend.

"You're just lying to yourself and you would never be much of a friend to her." Goten and Trunks stopped in their tracks as a loud scream of pain erupted from upstairs. Thinking that Kasimir was upstairs, Goten powered up and hightailed it upstairs with Trunks on his heels. He kicked through the door of the bathroom, only to atch the frightened eyes of his niece.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she scremed, clutching her towel tightly. "You dont just break someone's door down!"

"It sounded like you were being killed! You are my niece, I had to check on you!"

"Why are you even here?"

"Yu are serious? Look at how you are living your life! Drugs, alcohol and pretty much..." Trunks clasped his hand tightly around Goten's mouth as he saw the hurt expression on Pan's face.

"Shut the fuck up and go gather some clothes, will you? Don't pay attention to him, he's just worried about you and miserable." Pan tightened her towel as she stood up and looked at him. "I've seen you unclothed before." he joked and it made her smile.

"Hey!" Goten snapped.

"Dont you hurt Trunks!" Pan grabbed the clothes and quickly changed. "I'm telling Amaya."

"Go ahead, that's probably the first set of boobs he's seen in a year." Trunks and Goten began fighting and Pan wiped the tears off of her face.

"Guys, please leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone. I already promised Trunks I would work with him. I won't go anywhere, I promise you."

"You are still going to come with me to get you clean." Goten stated, which made Pan give him a look like he was crazy.

"I dont want to be clean, I am in mourning. My fiance was murdered and now I feel utterly alone. I was turning my life around for him, but there is no point now." the two boys winced and she scoffed. "Oh, so I lied to you, get over it."

"Why don't I make you something to eat?"

"For the last time, get the fuck out of my house!" Trunks slapped Pan firmly across the face, finally having had enough of her. He turned around and walked out of the room without saying a word.

_You tore my heart out of my chest while it was still beating, that was the least I could do for you._ He took off toward his house and Goten chased after him.

"He... _hit_ me!" Pan placed her hand on her right cheek and sat down on the toliet seat in shock. "He actually hit me and then he _left!_" she broke down into tears, but decided that going to sleep would be a better choice.

**I know, it was a short chapter this time, but it's getting pretty late and it's time for me to go to sleep. So, leave a comment on what you think so far, you were long overdue for a new chapter.**


	4. A Day A Capsule Corp

**Apparently I didnt have as many chapters written down as I thought I did (the notebook looked bigger) but I will update it a lot faster than I have been previously. I appreciate all of you that continue to read and review! Don't be afraid to post some negative critcisim, I write off of the computer as well and my friends evaluate all the time. I won't bite your heads off with nasty replies =p**

_I will be the bigger person in this fight._ Pan sighed as she walked into Capsule Corp. the guard at the desk looked surprised and jumped to his feet as he noticed her walking in.

"Good morning, i'm Mr. Brief's new secretary, Pan Son. He told me to come in at six today, so i'm sorry if I scared you.

_Ugh, I refuse to call him that again. He can slap me all he wants, but I refuse._

"I have your card to get into the office right here, it's just that Mr. Brief's doesn't come in himself until eleven or eleven-thirty."

"That's okay, I will just organize my desk until then." he nodded and Pan headed for Trunks' office. She went to the office that she had approached on her first day back to see that it was no longer his. Confused, she walked around until she saw his name on a new, wooden door instead of the glass door. She walked through it, seeing her own room with a desk and straight ahead was another door that led into his office, although you could probably just scream at him from the giant glass windows. "OK, I definitely don't want to be looking at him all day or any day, so it's time to fix this." she placed her lunch in the small refigerator, threw down her bag, and pulled her desk toward the left corner until she had herself a little nook, where her back would always be to him. Once that was taken care of, she began organizing her desk the way that she wanted it; she place a picture containing Brae, Packie and herself on the desk and for once, she smiled to herself.

_Well, he wants efficeny? Just wait until I get done with him he is going to fire me. _Pan smirked, taking down every phone call, every message and taking every piece of paper that someone handed her so when Trunks finally came staggering in at eleven-forty-five, she jumped on him.

"Your mother called three times and you really _need_ to call her back. Mr. Chan calld about paperwork that you needed to send him over last week's presentation and Amaya called, sounding pissed off as well." Trunks looked at her in complete shock as she approached him, making her smirk to herself on the inside. "Jennifer brought in a pile of papers and reports that you need to look at and correct. Oh, don't forget that you have meetings at twelve-fifteen and another at three."

"I don't bloody believe this." he shook his head, walking into his office. Trunks threw his suit jacket on the back of his chair as Pan followed him.

_She's actually doing her job! I didn't expect her to come in and do it, or at least not seriously! If I wanted a real secretary, I would have hired one! My _mother_ wants me to have a secretary..._ Trunks shook his head and hid his face in the palms of his hands. Pan saw that he had clearly spent most of the night drinking, but she still wanted to give him his due.

"Can I suggest that you call your mother first?" Trunks looked up and sighed again.

"No, I will get the paperwork ready to be sent out if you would run it to Yuni. Then I plan on reading through this mountain on my desk."

"What of the meetings?"

"What of them? I never go to those, mother handles that since I am just the man behid the desk." she looked at the paper mountain on his desk and then back at him.

"Trunks, those are clearly weeks and weeks of paperwork that you refused to do."

"No shit, Pan. I am a fucking slacker and you can throw it in my face all you want!" he snapped and Pan picked up the manilla envelope that was in front of him.

"You can be like that all you want, you asshole. I did the favor of printing it out for you and putting the blueprints in here to send it. This pile facing horizontally, is what you would have had to do if I didn't try helping you. This vertically pile was my ideas that might have been helpful to you, but I thnk I really will let you suffer with it." she went to take it and Trunks slammed his hand down on the pile, shaking his head.

"I'm hungover and miserable."

"The only thing different about that is you're hungover. Call your mother." Pan snapped and walked out of the office, taking a left down the hallway.

"Well, that's _almost_ the Pan I know. She wouldn't have done my work for me." he began to look at the notes she had taken the time to print up for him and indeed started using them. In his condition he wasn't prepared to do it without any help. He looked up from the papers when he began to get an uncomfortable feeling and he peered through the blinds, seeing that his mother was stomping towards his office.

_Hell no, i'm going to that meeting!_ He opened the window and jumped out of it. _A plus to having a non-flying mother._

"Pan! Where is Trunks?" Bulma snapped, making Pan jump.

"He was in his office when I left." Pan walked over to her desk and looked in his window. "He did have a meeting to go to."

"Like I believe that. My son hasn't gone to one meeting the entire time he has worked here!"

"Well, as his secretary, that's what I was told he had to do. Here is the planner so you could see for yourself." she turned the book toward Bulma, who sighed.

"I'm sorry I snapped. He's been slacking horribly and he really needs to turn around or I will have to kick my own flesh and blood out of here." she walked into his office and spotted the finished paperwork on his desk, making Pan smirk. "I see he's actually been trying to catc up."

"Oh I harassed him something fierce this morning. It was my way of revenge."

"Subtle, just like your mother. Oh well, make sure he calls me when he comes back."

"I _told_ him to call you. I told him to call Amaya too."

"What man runs away from his fiancee? Fucking baby. I will be back in thirty minutes." she muttered on her way out and Pan sighed, slumping down in her chair.

"No wonder the guy runs out of here every chance he gets!" she did as much as she could, waiting for that moron to come back in and when he did finally return from what, she had no idea, she threw her cell phone at him. "Call your mother and call your Dende damned fiancee! They have both been calling non-stop and your mother was just in here an hour ago freaking out!"

"Why aren't you at lunch yet?" he asked, looking at his watch as he handed back her phone. "You can go eat."

"I have my lunch in the refrigerator." he nodded and headed into his office, picking up the phone. He called his mother first, knowing that no matter what order he called them, that they were both going to be yelling.

"Trunks, I have been trying to get ahold of you all day!"

"I know, Pan told me but I had a meeting with Constellations Corporation. What did you need?"

"I had called at first to give you an ultimatium about not doing your job and that I was going to throw you out of there, replacing you with a mokey if need-be. I saw that you had all of your reports and everything else you've been behind on and delievered them myself. I dont know what made you change, but keep up with it." she hung up the phone and Trunks stared at his desk, looking through his files.

"Pan!" he called and she opened his door, peeking her head in. "My mother took all of the papers that were here?"

"Yes."

"They weren't finished yet. She didn't notice that they were mostly incomplete."

"I did them for you. Really, all of your information is stored on your computer and it felt like being in school again, doing essays." she smiled and he waved her in.

"Why?"

"I dont want you to get fired. You're my friend and no matter what you say or if you hit me again, i'm not going to watch you destroy your life."

"I sparred with you on a daily basis years ago."

"Trunks, getting slapped in the face is different than being trained." she said quietly and Trunks nodded. "I'm going to finish typing up a few more things for you."

"Thank you." she closed the door and he dialed Amaya's number. "I'm sorry, I was in meetings."

"That's what Pan told me." she said coldly and Trunks rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. "I think you owe me an apology, Trunks."

"I really don't believe you're going to get one, Amaya. I feel like I didn't do aything wrong, so there is no reason for me to apologize because I was confused. How am I supposed to remember getting engaged when I was clearly intoxicated? I mean, that should have been your first clue that I wasn't going to remember that. Well, that and me continously calling you my girlfriend instead."

"I thought you were uncomfortable using that word in front of Pan."

"There are a lot of owrds I am uncomfortable with saying in front of Pan, and yes that is one of them. And another thing, you know what Pan was to me and what she is to me now, so why would you drag her into your wedding plans? I dont want her making bridal clothes for you!"

"Trunks, she is a designed and I figured that since she would obviously be _invited_ to the wedding, that she would like the opportunity to design everything!"

"How naïve are you? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

"Have you asked her what her feelings would be about doing it?"

"No, and I have no intentions of asking her."

"We should really talk over lunch because you have been a prick lately!"

"I've been drinking a lot lately, so that might have something to do with it." he stated and sighed. "I will tlak to you about it at dinner. We will go out and discuss it then." Trunks saw Pan head out with a plastic bag, knowing that it was his lunch and he grunted. "Is that all right with you?"

"Yes, that sounds perfect. What time?"

"Is six all right?"

"That's fine. I love you."

"Love you too." his door opened and Pan put a Bento box in front of him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "What is this?"

"I made you lunch this morning." she pulled a chair up to his desk and unwrapped her chopsticks. "There's a rumor that you don't eat too much during lunch so you go destroy your mother's house when its time to leave." Trunks started laughing and he nodded.

"Yes, sadly that is true. Can we talk about last night?"

"Sure, you can talk if you think it will make you feel better."

"I don't feel bad for hitting you, not at all." Pan put a dumpling in her mouth just as Trunks opened his. "Nikujaga? Now I feel like an asshole. Pan, you are destroying yourself with all of the booze and drugs. Why would you do that to yourself? Why do you want to keep living your life like that? You were selling yourself too!"

"If you haven't noticed, my power level is virtually nonexistant, almost to the level of a normal human being. I just let myself become weak because I stupid and decided to try some laced alcohol." Trunks was starting to get angyr and Pan could sense that, placing a hand on his arm. "Getting pissed off and preparing to break something isn't going to change what happened four years ago."

"You should not have left. You would have been a Super Sayian by now!"

"Doubtful. If you want to know the rest... I picked it up to cope and hang out with some of the bands I was touring with."

"Since when have you decided to fit in with anyone?"

"Losing your free will can do that to you. Listen, I won't be in tomorrow." Trunks looked at me and siged, leaning back in his chair. "It's nothing you did or said, i'm trying to better myself!"

"Better yourself?"

"Your mother promised to keep my detoxing a secret. Those isolation chambers we always used to heal ourselves after we were done sparring apparently work well for someone in my situation."

"Good! That's a start. Then we should resume your training. Goten and I train almost every Saturday unless I get summounded away by Amaya."

"So, my Trunks is getting married?"

"She has the idea in her mind, but I have no plans on getting married."

"You always talked about marriage with me."

"Yes, but that is _you_ and you were such an amazing person. Amaya makes me want to tear my hair out and because I'm only _half_ Sayian, if I went bald, I would prbably stay bald, unlike my dad." he muttered and Pan laughed. "Speaking of marriage, you were going to get married?" Pan still had the ring on her finger and she nodded, looking at it.

"You would have liked Braeden, he was so amazing. Smart, he could cook and I tink he might have been able to keep up fighting with you." Pan joked and Trunks glared at her, rolling her eyes.

"You must be joking."

"I was playing with you. I understand that I have upset you, but next time I don't think you should come barging into my house." she stated, walking out of the room and he chuckled.

"Point taken."

"So, should you go first?" Trunks looked at Amaya, taking hold of the wine glass in front of him, only to get stared at. "One glass of wine isn't going to get me rip."

"I think you might have a problem and you should stop altogether! You drank everyday for a week, but I bit my tongue not to say anything." Trunks took a sip of it and she sighed. "Trunks, it's almost like you don't _want_ this relationship to work!"

"I never said that, you're just acting a little rash. You're just jumping to conclusions, honey that's all. We've been together for six months and pardon me if I think that is just a little too soon to be getting married. Hell, you don't let me spend the night at your house!" he said and Amaya turned red, thinking the other people had heard him. "It's like you turn into a monster or something at the stroke of nine o'clock!"

"I do _not _turn into a monster at nine! I eard you were a bit of a womanizer in your time and I wanted to tease you, to lead you on." she said softly and Trunks scoffed.

"Womanizer... I went after _one_ woman and that was Pan. We dated in secrecy for five years before she told me about her plans to become a musician. She never spoke a word to me those threes years she was gone and my way of dealing with it was with alcohol which led to girls. I met you and you were completely different for me."

"Different how?"

_Well, there are two ways out of this question Trunks, you can bury your pride and give her the cheesiest line you can think of or you can turn into your father._

"You picked up the pieces of my heart that Pan left, and slowly you started mending them," he started, knowing he would have a better chance at becoming the first man on Earth to become pregnant before having her forgive him for a Vegeta comment. "and now it doesn't hurt as much. That's why I am not in any shape to be getting married just yet, I have to see if you can mend the entire thing."

"Aw!"

_Score. You just saved yourself countless hours of apologizing._

"Take as much time as you need, i'm in no hurry." she stated and Trunks nodded, stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth. "You should probably cut back on your carb intake."

"I'm an athlete, I burn off whatever I eat." he responded and looked at his phone as it started buzzing. "Speaking of which, there is Goten."

"I don't mind when you have the phone on for business, but do you really need to talk to your boyfriend every five seconds?" she snapped and Trunks stared at her.

"He was telling me about a meeting. We planned on training Bra and Marron again so they were able to defend themselves."

_Just omit Pan's name or you will NEVER hear the end of it._

"Oh, that sounds like fun! Do you think I could join you?"

"Amaya, we train really hard, even this girls. We were brought up doing it, so I don't think you would be able to keep up." she crossed her arms and he rolled his eyes. "Fine! It's at eleven tomorrow at Goten's house."

"Thank you!"

**End of Chapter four. Starting Chapter five tonight!**


	5. A New Start?

**Here we are, on chapter 5 and I could already sense some writer's block (or faded memory lol) happening. I usually work on two/three stories at a time, and that sometimes helps me think of stuff for others (although they don't run into each other... strange) So, maybe after a few days, you will all get new chapters! =]**

"Well, each one of you ladies have grown extraordinary weak over the course of four years." Goten stated, pacing back in forth with his arms behind his back. "Bra and Pan, the two of you highly disappoint me considering who you've been raised by your entire life." Bra crossed her arms, glaring at Goten as he spoke. "So, Trunks, Ubuu, and I have both taken the time out of our busy schedules to make sure that the women in our lives can actually handle themselves." Pan looked away, really wanting Goten to be her fighting partner instead of Trunks, seeing as she was the only one _not_ in a relationship with one of them; Bra had Ubuu, Goten had Marron, Trunks had Amaya and Pan had no one. Although, when Pan watched how Bra and Ubuu interacted, she sometimes thought that they put on a facade to keep people guessing.

"Ready for old times?" Trunks stated, a smirk simply _plastered _on his face. Pan shook her head and he frowned. "Oh, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel like it."

"What do you mean you don't feel like it? You don't want to have the chance of smashing your fists into my brother's face?" Bra stated. "I would have given anything for that chance when I was a teenager!" Pan shrugged and Trunks got pissed, throwing a punch, getting surprised when Pan teleported behind him and smashed her elbow into the back of his head, causing him to stumble. Pan chuckled, staring up at the sky. Her clone was proving itself worthy of annoying Trunks. She was laying beside the river, her right arm in the cool water, and a smile on her face. When she heard footsteps approaching, she looked over to her left and saw Goten walking her way.

"Hm, you always were the smart one, just like grandpa."

"Grandpa was the one who told me where you were. Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

"I don't _want_ to be around his fiancee, she stares at me like I'm trash."

"That's because you used to fuck the guy she's getting married to! Get over it! She isn't here anyway, you big baby."

"Maybe I tell Vegeta that his beloved daughter is actually marrying the offspring of Kakarot. What do you think _his_ response would be?" Goten sighed and then smiled.

"You would notice that, but you can't say anything." Pan nodded and Goten held out a hand toward her. "So, Trunks will officially become your uncle now. I don't think you will want to date him."

"I don't want to date him anyway." the two of them walked back together and Trunks crossed his arms.

"Nice trick."

"Thank you, I picked it up along the way." he began throwing punches and Pan simply dodged each one of them, smacking his fists away when they got too close. "Come on Trunks."

"Oh my Dende! Are you really trying to hit her?" Amaya gasped, making Trunks turn and look at her, giving Pan the chance to hit him. Pan came to regret it as Trunks gave her the look of death.

"I have to go meet with Bulma." as she went to run away, Trunks grabbed her by the wrist and threw her to the ground.

"You better have some fight to back up that cheap shot." he ran at her and that was when Pan could tell he had never told Amaya about his heritage. Smiling to herself, Pan flew up in the air to get away from him.

"Come and get me, grumpy!" she stuck out her tongue and hew indeed flew up to catch her, wrapping his arms tightly around her shoulders so that she couldn't run away.

"Now why in the hell did you do that for?"

"You mean to tell me that you never told your fiancee of your heritage? For shame! You were the one that wanted to fight."

"Shut up, crank addict."

"I do heroin, not crack." Trunks took off after Amaya as she ran out of the yard and after here some things grew tired of chasing after her on foot, and instead flew in front of her, making her scream.

"I've been calling you! You need to let me explain!"

"First you tried hitting punching Pan in the face and the next thing I know you're flying around!"

"There are a few things that I need to explain to you and if you would stay still, that would help a great deal!" he snapped and she looked at him, causing him to sigh. Trunks took her gently by the arm and sat her down on a boulder so he could try communicating with her." Goten, Bra, Pan and I do have alien blood running through our veins. Our parents and grandparents were from a planet named for my father and grandfather. They were a warrior race who conquered planets and sold them to the highest bidder; they were called Sayians and that explains why the four of us are able to do what we do. Pan's mother, however is one hundred percent human and is able to fly."

"How is that?"

"You obviously have heard of Pan's grandfather Hercule. Videl was brought up with Martial arts all of her life just like us, which made it easy for Pan's father to teach her how to fly."

"So, you would be able to teach me how to fly?" Trunks looked at her and shook his head. "Why not?"

"It would take an eternity for someone who has never had any training to figure out how to do it and I don't have that much spare time."

"Well, will you have spare time for me and our children?"

"If you're pregnant, that is obviously not my damned child." Amaya gave him a look that said she was about to get up and slit his throat, making him scoff. "You know it's true!"

"I meant in the future! I don't know what is wrong with you today, but you are moody as hell! Maybe we should just break this whole thing off. You lied to me about who you really were."

"There's no way you didn't see me and my family fighting on the news a few years ago when all of those people were trying to destroy the Earth. How do you not remember that?"

"That wasn't a movie? I was downright convinced that the whole thing was a movie with really good special effects! Although, now that you mention it, I do remember seeing Goten on TV." Trunks felt like someone had smashed him across the face with a bat and he couldn't help but stare at her.

"All right, I plan on going back to train seeing as that was the whole premise of taking the day off from work. You can come back to watch if you want or feel free to leave."

"I will come back and watch, I guess. I have to know what I am marrying into." Trunks nodded and the two of them headed back for the river. Once there, Trunks spied Pan _beautifully_ dodging and returning all of Ubuu's attacks. "Oh my God, you guys are so weird!" Trunks looked at Amaya and shook his head.

"You will get used to seeing things like this."

"Oh come on! Hit me harder than that, little girl!" Trunks smiled at his old trainee and stood directly below them.

"Why wouldn't you train with me?"

"You're not special enough to train with Pan." Ubuu went to throw a punch at her, but stopped as Pan suddenly became limp and took a header toward the ground. Trunks grabbed her, the force knocking them both to the ground.

"Pan! Pan wake up!" Trunks shook her as the others flew down to check on her. Her eyes fluttered and finally opened, catching his. She groaned, and then smiled at him.

"Where the heck am I and why are you holding me?" Trunks chuckled and shook his head.

"You fell and I could have easily just let you hit the ground." she wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up, placing her up onto her feet.

"Are you all right? You just fainted." Goten stated and Pan nodded. "Maybe you should run along." Pan nodded, but Trunks didn't want to let her go.

"Trunks, maybe we should go as well?" Amaya stated. "Your mother wanted us over for dinner, to go over a few things."

"I don't know what she wants to go over, but I don't see the harm on going."

"Can I catch a ride with you to your mother's house? I put off our meeting for a day, but I think it's about time that I keep up my promise." Pan rubbed her forehead and Trunks nodded.

"Absolutely."

"How long does it take for you to _fly_ there?" Amaya asked coldly and Pan looked at her.

"Probably five minutes, if I was feeling up to it. Oh, I'll just use my grandfather's trick that he taught me. How stupid of me!" Pan stated with a smile on her face and Trunks glared at Amaya. Pan suddenly vanished and Amaya crossed her arms.

"Amaya, why do you do that _every _time? The girl is struggling with addiction and the only fucking thing me and my family are trying to do is to make sure she doesn't fucking kill herself! You would gladly let her do that, you know after you get your wedding dress out of it."

"My niece will have nothing to do with your Dende damned wedding." Goten snapped and Trunks looked back at him, seeing that he had clenched his fists so hard that blood was gushing from his hands. "Whichever one of you _twisted_ fucks decided to have her trying to design clothes for you, is going to meet my fists in about two seconds." Trunks smirked and shook his head.

"I have no plans on letting her design dresses and I have told Amaya that plenty of times. I am not that screwed up, but I do think if you punch my girlfriend, I might kill you, Goten. As for you, Pan is part of my family and I will be damned if I allow someone to chase her back to the place that created this mess. Meet me at the house, I'm going ahead to take a shower before you get there." he took off and headed for his mother's house to get away from that whole mess. While he was flying towards the house, Bulma was preparing the isolation chamber Pan. Pan placed her backpack down behind the machine and looked over at Bulma.

"It should only take you a day, but after that you are going to stay here for a night or two so I may keep my eye on you." Pan spotted Trunks' father eying her as well, and Bulma laughed. "Don't even pay attention to that grumpy man over there, he doesn't understand what is going on."

"Do not talk about me like I'm not in the room!" he shouted and she laughed.

"As my former, future daughter-in-law, I would do anything I could to help you." Pan peered around Bulma to see the expression on Vegeta's face. "He wouldn't have had any say in it, the two of you were in love with one another and I would have threw the ultimate wedding for you."

"Well, now you can throw one for him when he marries Amaya."

"That girl..." Vegeta muttered and walked out of the laboratory and Bulma sighed as well.

"Amaya is a good kid, she's just dumb as a log. They met at a club or something like that..." Bulma noticed that Pan wasn't paying attention to her and she laughed. "All right, just step inside and when it is time for you to come out, I will have food for you."

"Thank you for everything, Bulma."

"No problem! Anything for one of my favorite people! You Sons are just the most amazing family, and it pleases me to help you."

"So, you haven't said a word in a while." Bra directed toward Trunks, who was busy swirling his wine around in its glass. Trunks looked at her and shrugged, ignoring Amaya as she put her hands on him.

"What did you want to talk about, Mrs. Briefs?" Amaya asked and Trunks rolled his eyes. Trunks knew what his mother wanted to talk about, but he really didn't want to hear it. Amaya was two years older than Trunks and he had met her when he stumbled into her gallery under the influence of some strong tequila. They would meet in her gallery or at the movies with Goten and the others, and all of his friends seemed to enjoy her company. True, Amaya wasn't the _brightest_ person in the world, but Trunks felt it didn't matter, he didn't want to be married to his mother. In fact, he looked for a girl who was the complete opposite of Pan and he found that in Amaya. She wasn't tough and she wouldn't hate him for trying to help her, she couldn't cook, but that didn't matter to Trunks, he just went out and bought his own food or cooked it. Amaya was genuinely sweet, but when she got jealous, it was like a whole different person came out of her.

"Earth to Trunks!" Bulma sang out and his eyes snapped up to meet his mother. "I do believe I was looking for Trunks, not his father." Trunks looked over at Amaya, who was smiling at him.

"What do you want?"

"We're talking about your wedding over here and some input would be lovely." Trunks sat up and cleared his throat.

"Why are we talking about something that isn't going to happen for a while?" all eyes fell on him and he rolled his eyes. "Why is it that when I bring that up, you all look at me like I'm the bad guy?"

"You gave her a ring and you proposed to her, but you're not ready to pick a date?"

"No." Vegeta chuckled and Bulma took the wine glass away from Trunks. "Hey, I only had a sip of it! It's not like I have a problem."

"You're just an asshole when you drink, so I thought I would do everyone the favor of taking it out of the equation. Now, clearly you have feelings for this young woman right beside you."

"Clearly." Trunks responded with a mouth full of food.

"Then stop being an asshole and listen when we are trying to talk to you! We were going over invites, decorations, catering, and where everything will happen."

"Wow, all of this without a date! You two ladies are doing a fine job without me, so why don't I just go upstairs and go to sleep?" Vegeta slammed his son back into his seat and stared at him.

"If I have to suffer with hearing this, you will too."

"Fine, if it will help you any, I choose a year from today." Trunks stated, looking at his cell phone as he recieved a text from Goten, chuckling. His mother and sister stared at him, making him shrug. "Do you think it is too early?"

"No, I think a year is perfect!" Bulma stuttered slightly and Amaya smiled. "So, do you have a list of people who you will and will not invite?"

"I'm inviting all of our friends. You name them, they are going to be invited, and yes that clearly means Piccolo. As usual, the Sons will be along for the event because I can't miss an opportunity for dad and Goku to suffer alongside one another. Goten would be my best man."

"As for Pan?"Bra offered up and Trunks looked at her.

"I _am_ inviting her, obviously. I'm not going to invite her whole family and leave her out of it because we dated. There isn't a single thing that will change how I feel about that."

"What if I didn't want her there?" Amaya said.

"Ain't that too bad? You work with two of your ex's and I don't say anything. I can almost guarantee I will be seeing their names on the invitation list."

"Your mouth really does do nothing but get you in trouble. Do yourself a favor and go upstairs." Vegeta stood up as well and looked at Trunks.

"Up for a bout in the chamber?"

"You could put a gun to my head for all I care. Let's go."

The first thing Pan did when she woke up was run for the shower. She loved Bulma to death but that goo inside of that machine was something she should have fixed a long time ago.

"So much better." Pan sighed, wrapping her hair in a towel.

"Getting along all right in my house?" her eyes widened as she spotted Trunks laying on her bed with his hands behind his head. "You look much better already!" as he stood up, Pan clenched her fists.

"You pervert! Get out of my room!" she punched him in the face, sending him flying through her the wall and out into the hallway. "Don't you ever do that again!" she snapped and Vegeta looked at her before looking at Trunks.

"Hmph, children!" Trunks rubbed his cheek, staring back at Pan.

"You're not as meek as you try to make yourself out to be." Trunks groaned, jumping to his feet. He looked to his left as his mother and sister came running to find out what the noise was.

"What happened?"

"Your brother is a filthy pervert!"

"Well, you are rambunctious as always!" Bulma chuckled and ten glared at her son. "You are getting married! You shouldn't be looking at other woman like that!"

"All I came to do was say hi! Pan just freaked out like usual! I swear her and Chi-Chi are absolutely insane!" Pan broke the post off the end of her bed and pointed it at Trunks. He chuckled nervously and took off down the hall with her in hot pursuit.

"I'll show you, perve! How dare you call me crazy when you're peeping on me?" he ran out into the yard, thinking it was safe since that would mean everyone walking by in the city would see Pan in her robe and towel, but he cursed as she continued after him.

"Pan, wait, wait, wait!" he dropped to his knees and shook his hands. "I most certainly wasn't peeping on you."

"What is this _most certainly_ business?"

"Don't take it that way either! Of course you are amazingly beautiful and amazing to look at, I just don't feel like getting my ass handed to me or heading Amaya complain about seeing another girl naked! So please, calm down!" he begged and Pan starting laughing at him.

"You should have seen your face!" Bulma and Bra also came outside, laughing as they saw him, leaving the poor man confused. Pan pulled off her robe, revealing a tank top and bicycle shorts. "The whole thing was a plan against you!"

"So, you destroyed half of my house for a joke? And you were fine with that?" Trunks snapped and his mother simply nodded.

"We were going to renovate that part anyway. Bra needed a bigger closet." Trunks shook his head as he stood up. "The bed frame was one we found lying around. Like Pan said, it was all planned out."

_What should bother me more? The fact that Pan tricked me or the fact that Bra needs a bigger closet?_ Trunks scratched his head.

"Why don't you _donate_ the clothes you don't wear?"

"I wear all of the clothes I have." Bra rolled her eyes and stormed into the house.

"Why don't we go a round?" Pan smirked, taking her towel off of her head and pulled on her fingerless gloves.

"Why would I do that? I'm a busy man and you are a pain in my ass that I want to get rid of." he stated and Pan winced, lowering her guard.

"Miserable cock sucker." Bulma mumbled, following her daughter inside.

_Shit, apparently she's still too fragile. _Trunks thought, not meaning to offend her.

"I have no business fighting weak little girls. I'll be going back inside now." Trunks stated and before he could take one step forward, Pan chucked the bed post at him.

"How do you like that? Not bad for a weak little girl, huh?" Pan looked pissed off and her anger only heightened as Trunks smiled at her. "Fuck you, I am leaving." Trunks stopped Pan and shook his head.

"No. Let me get into fighting clothes and we will head over to our spot. Is that all right, Panny?"

"Screw you! You're always trying to make it right after you destroy everything and you can't even do that right! You fumble your words and hide behind a front!"

"True, but either way, we are going to spar one another." Pan grunted and agreed reluctantly.


	6. The Damned Dress

**Chapter 6. Possibly my last for a little while. I have to concentrate on other things, but I will write and add as soon as I'm able. And as I started to have some time to write, Hurricane Irene came along...**

"See? I knew you would find this fun and relaxing!" Pan stated as Trunks wrapped his arm around her neck and took hold of her arms.

"You made me sweat!" Trunks shoved her and went to towel off his forehead. "You are regaining your movements and strength in so little time, that it's ridiculous!"

"Well, I have had grandpa to thank for that." she closed her eyes and smiled, a habit that she had inherited from Goku and a habit Trunks adored. "Ready for another round?" Trunks nodded and they both got into their stances. Pan's attention was drawn to something and it was too late for Trunks to pull his fist away, smacking her in the face.

"Pan, are you all right?" she nodded, rubbing her cheek but her attention never landed back on Trunks. "What's the matter?"

"Goku seems a little tense, don't you think? I wonder if he knows something the rest of us don't." Trunks held out his hand and Pan shook his head. "I'm fine with sitting here, if you don't mind."

"Why would I care about you sitting down? Pan, you're so strange."

"I think he's mad at me. He's been pushing me away lately."

"No, Goku is just massively serious when it comes to training. He loves you and he would never push you away. According to my mother, your grandfather has always been a space cadet."

"True, true. So, what do you think about Goten marrying your sister?"

"Well, at first I was a little ticked because I wanted to marry _you_ and it would just be strange. Now, it's still a little bit strange but I'm happy for the two of them. I don't know _when_ they plan on tying the knot, but it would be nice if it was soon."

"No kidding."

"Time to get up, little one." Trunks grabbed her hands and pulled Pan to her feet.

"So, you're getting married the twenty-first of next December?" Pan asked and Trunks stared at her. "Yes, your mother told me."

"I don't see why she has to tell everyone my business. I planned on telling you myself, you deserve that."

"When would you have done that? A few months before the wedding?" Pan smiled. "You are horrible at remembering things, as is why you hired me. Well, your mother only told me after Amaya called to talk to me."

"What did she want?"

"Nothing. It was a conversation between two women, that's all." Trunks held her arms tightly, and Pan frowned. "You worry for no reason."

"I have plenty of reasons to worry."

"No you don't, so calm down." Pan took his hold on her arms to her advantage and pulled herself in close, resting her head up against his chest.

"All I want to know is what she said. You obviously didn't need to tell me that she called, but you did it anyway."

"I didn't want you to think I was hiding anything if she told you. All Amaya told me was not to get too attached to seeing you again. I don't know what she meant by that, but it only made me laugh. I'm never staying away from you again, I love torturing you too much." Trunks put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back gently. Feeling like it wouldn't be a problem, he bent down and attached his lips to hers. "You are an idiot, Trunks. Has anyone told you that?"

"I know, but what was one more chance?"

"Listen, just because you haven't gotten laid by your fiancee, doesn't give you any right to bother me."

"Oh? Then why are you allowing me to get so close?" Trunks remarked with his troublesome smirk.

"Because I think I deserve to have some fun."

"You do." Pan ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her neck and she couldn't help but smile. "Maybe I won't be as big of an asshole."

"Of course you will! I crushed your heart and our friendship is definitely strange now." Trunks let out a sigh of annoyance and backed away from her. "Sorry."

"Pan, it wasn't anything you said, trust me. I told Bra to raise her power level in case Amaya came over. I wanted to spend the day fighting you, but I can't." Pan simply smiled and he looked at her in confusion.

"It's better that way, so you don't do something you regret."

"Hardly. Come, let's go." he took her hand, but Pan shook her head.

"I'll go home."

"I don't want you to leave."

"Trunks, cook Amaya dinner, lay roses on the floor and have some wine! Try being more romantic and maybe you won't have to come after me."

"I highly doubt that and romantic isn't my forte." Pan crossed her arms and Trunks rolled his eyes. "I can try it, the worst that could happen is that she refuses like usual."

"Very true. The outcome would pretty much be the same."

"What will you do the rest of the day?"

"Relax in bed and finish up my orders. I'm about a week behind."

"Well, call me when you're done."

"Call me when my plan works." Pan hovered for a moment before heading to her house while Trunks shook his head and braced himself to deal with Amaya.

"So my darling niece spent the night at your house, did she?" Goten asked from the kitchen.

"Yeah and she got to beat up my brother this morning. It really makes me miss the old days." Bra stretched out on the couch, putting her hands behind her head. "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Why don't you, Amaya and Pan go take a cooking class? You're the one who should be cooking! Why don't you take lessons from Pan? Go to her house or something." Goten threw her a packet of Pocky, staring from the doorway. He would never forget the night Bra invited all of her friends over for her first dinner. She had worked extremely hard on it, but Goten to this day remembers her father's face and how much it contorted and changed colors. Goten had suffered through it because he loved her, but Pan dug right into it and ate two more servings.

"Pan is extraordinary at cooking! Maybe she would teach me a few things." Bra bit into a piece of Pocky and looked at Goten. "Do you think we would be able to get the two of them together?"

"You would be okay with breaking up a couple that is engaged to be married? You really are evil sometimes."

"I want my brother and Pan to be happy. Amaya is a clown and you know that's the truth. Even at her lowest points, Pan runs circles around Amaya. I don't know why my brother was attracted to such a loose woman but..."

"It's true that Amaya did sleep around prior to your brother, but she is a rather sweet girl and at least better looking than _half_ of the girls your brother slept with."

"Eh. I want them together because they belong with one another. I mean, they were more than in in love and I'll bet anything they wind up sleeping together before he gets married. At least one time."

"Come on, dinner is ready and do stop saying things like that. Wen Pan gets here, promise me you won't go on your rampage about her past."

"Pan isn't coming, she canceled on us." Bra helped Goten set the table for the two of them and he smiled. "It isn't because she doesn't want to, it's that she can't. She told me she has fallen too far behind on her orders to let them slide any longer."

"As long as there was a real reason. On a lighter note, I'm glad we finally got the house to our liking." Goten looked around as they sat at the table. "It feels good to have worked for everything without taking money from your mother."

"Well, you have quite the skill of building houses. I know you don't care about the city, but thank you." Bra smiled and Goten nodded. "I just can't be around all those bugs and it's too quiet for me."

"I can sleep in quiet or in noise, but I only want you to be happy. Only a few more months and you can move in with me. Vegeta will blow a gasket."

"Daddy will listen to whatever I have to say." Bra looked at her phone as a memo went off. "Doctor's appointment tomorrow, how boring."

"You have to get a flu shot to make sure you don't get those children sick."

"True. I just don't know if I want to stay as a kindergarten teacher or work as a fashion designer with Pan."

"You could do that, but always think hard first." Goten nodded along with his words. "Maybe Pan should ask Amaya for help and they could run a store together."

"No way! Although I love the idea of Pan having a physical store and not just an internet store. Oh that would be so amazing. I'm sure Marron would get hired because she really needs a job."

"Wasn't she working with you?"

"She got bored and quit. I thought _I _was spoiled." Goten chuckled and Bra cleared her throat. "In all seriousness, what would you think or how would you feel if they did become a thing?"

"It wouldn't feel right, Bra. Unless _Amaya _finds fault in Trunks and dumps him, I don't want them getting together at all. It would be worse than a rebound if you want my honest opinion,. I hope that Pan finds someone else than your brother, but if they both want one last hurrah, I guess I can't do anything to stop them."

"Although you would beat the shit out of them."

"I would!"

"I wouldn't blame you for that."

"Are you going to continuously do my work for me or will you let me grow up?" Trunks walked up to Pan's desk and she smiled.

"I only did that one because your mother was really freaking out about having it done. Besides, Amaya is coming to take you out to lunch and I wanted you to go without having worries left behind. Oh, and the gang wants you to go out with them to the club tonight."

"Ooh, the club! I haven't been to the club since I met Amaya and they make the most amazing drinks ever!" Trunks stated and Pan frowned.

"Your mother thinks that you might have a problem."

"Well, with people like you and here around, have either of you thought that it might be _you_ that are the problem?" Trunks said harshly and Pan grunted.

"So, when I drink it's a problem, but not when it comes to you. What a hypocrite."

"You know I am. Amaya is here." Trunks looked out to see her and Pan picked up her cell phone as it rang. "Pan, you know there are no cell phones allowed in the work place!"

"Packie, how are you?"

"I'm fine, I was giving you my weekly check-in. I felt a daily check-in would be too much for you." Pan chuckled. "And how are we?"

"I'm fine, I just really miss you, Packie. I think I should come visit you." Trunks shook his head and kissed Amaya's cheek. "In all honesty, I do want to see you and my family."

"Mom misses you as well and she doesn't stop talking about you. Listen, I promised my brother that I would protect you and look over you, so in the near future, I will be over your way." he stated and Pan let out a squeal, getting stared at in the process.

"When? You should give me a time and date so I can come meet you!"

"No, it will be a surprise! You know I love surprising you. Ah, here acmes my little pain now."

"You must give my love to Erin and your parents."

"I will. I'll call you when I have more time to talk."

"Okay." we hung up and Trunks cleared his throat. "May I help you?"

"Was all of that noise really necessary?" Pan smiled and nodded, grabbing her purse. "Packie is the brother of your..."

"Yup! I'm to meet my mother and father for lunch, so I will catch the two of you later!" Pan ran for the elevator and Amaya smiled up at Trunks.

"Oh, so she does have someone in her life?"

"Yes, so you don't have to be a bitch to her now. As I told you, Pan was the girl I loved years ago and she was totally different back then. I could never love her now the way I love you." Amaya smiled and tugged on his arm.

"Come, it's time for lunch!"

"All right, I'm coming, I'm coming." Trunks left his phone on Pan's desk and slowly followed Amaya to the elevator. Se picked out an Indian restaurant nearby and it wasn't until Trunks saw the name of it, did he grab her arm. "Let's go somewhere else."

"For what reason?"

"Pan is here with her family and I don't want her to think I'm following her to listen in on her conversations with her parents."

"We'll just go on the other side of the place." Trunks shook his head and walked over to the building next to it. "You never listen to me!"

"You never listen to me, so I feel that the score is even." while Trunks got his ear hewed off by Amaya, Pan sat uncomfortable amongst her parents, waiting for them to talk with her. She knew it had to be the topic everyone confronted her about, Pan just didn't understand why they had to wait so long to do it.

"Why don't you just say what you need to say and we can all get on with our day?" Pan put down her Chai tea and her mother stared at her.

"Well, if you really want to get to the point, we can do that. First of all, you never kept in contact with us while you went on your little tour, you are clearly unconcerned about how we would take your body mutilation and from what I heard, you have a bit of a drug problem." she snapped and Pan just stared at her.

"Bulma helped me off of the drugs and I've replaced it with sparring with uncle Goten. I've also been working with the imbecile as well." Pan pointed over to Trunks as she sensed Amaya dragging him over to a table.

"Let me give you a bit of a warning, if you do anything to mess with his relationship..."

"Oh piss off." Pan rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "I don't care enough about anyone's relationship to break it up for my own gains. If anyone is going to break it up, Trunks will be the one to do it." Pan snapped, knowing Trunks had probably heard her.

"Why didn't you come to us? We are your parents! Drugs, depression and an abusive relationship are no way to live!" Pan stared at Videl as her mother prattled on, but that last section had really pissed her off.

"I don't know where you heard that I was in an abusive relationship, but I can clear the air on that one. My fiance was the sweetest man you could ever hope to meet. He was definitely a wet blanket when it came to parties since he refused to so much as take a sip of alcohol never mind do any dangerous drugs. Brae _loved_ his family and would do anything for them. He lost his life on his way to his sister's dance recital when a drunk blew through a red light and hit him while he was in the crosswalk. Don't you ever at like you know him or what I've been through and whoever told you that Brae was abusive should rot in hell. I'm going back to work, I don't need to listen to this." Pan threw money down on the table, grabbed her purse and stomped out, catching Amaya's attention.

"Are you going to go after her?" Trunks dropped his spoon and stared at her. "What? I thought you were her best friend."

"I am her best friend, but if I ran after her every time she threw a fit, I would be in the hospital due to exhaustion. When she was a kid, she would freak out every five seconds and I don't suspect that is going to change any time soon. Pan has a bad temper and that's why I tell you to keep your mouth shut around her and not to push your luck. I told you I didn't want to come here because I heard _all _of that and I feel horrible."

"Why do you feel bad? Her parents simply told her how it was."

"No, her parents yelled at her for what Bra and Goten misunderstood and I want no part in that. I'm going to go back to the office and she is going to scream at me until she's purple. Pan might even start throwing things and then leave again..."

"If she even tries to touch you, I will beat her ass." Trunks spit out his tea and started laughing. "What is so funny, Trunks?"

"You wouldn't be able to beat Pan up even if she was drunk and had a broken arm. It would never happen, even if you trained under her grandfather your entire life."

"Shouldn't you be saying the opposite toward your fiancee?"

"Isn't that considered lying?"

"You are an asshole, maybe you should consider lying!" Amaya started rampaging on him, and Trunks sighed, running his hand down his face.

_Yeah, you really wanted someone different from Pan, that's why you ended up with another girl with a temper._

"Just go back to work."

"I didn't want to start with you, but you gave the impression like it was my _duty_ to go after her, as if I was marrying her and not you." she simply pointed to the door and Trunks shrugged, putting money down on the table. "Are you going to the club with us tonight?"

"Of course I am."

"I'll pick you up then." Trunks walked out, waving to the Sons as he headed back to the office. When he got back to the office, he was immediately met by one of his employees that worked on the sales floor and he sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Pan Son has been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes! She trashed the office, and then proceeded to lock herself in the bathroom! We've had to use the other floors..."

"Yeah, yeah, if they complain about you using the bathroom on the other floors, tell them I said to bite me. I have to go examine my office."

"Not your office sir, she destroyed her office." Trunks shook his head and walked into the office.

_Trashed? Yeah, maybe because Pan is a neat freak this looks trashed to you._ Pan had flipped her chair over and tossed a few papers on the ground, obviously looking for something while leaving his cell phone perfectly content on the top of the desk.

"Well, at least she doesn't blame me." Trunks walked over to the bathroom, grabbed hold of the handle and gave the door a nice nudge with his shoulder, opening it with ease which made his employees gasp. "You can all continue with your work, and if I catch you eavesdropping, I will fire you on the spot." he closed the door behind him, and crossed his arms as he spotted Pan sitting against the wall, her knees pulled close to her chest and her hair in front of her face. "That's so gross, Pan. It's a bathroom floor."

"Oh, you're not going to hit me with one of those 'I'm sure you're used to the bathroom floor' jokes?"

"Why would I do that?"

"That's the kind of asshole that you are. I know you heard everything at the restaurant and frankly, I don't see why you're even in here."

"You're my friend and it would be rude of me as an employer to let you hold up the bathroom all day. So, this fiance of yours was a super dude, huh?" Pan punched Trunks in the face, making him laugh. "That's what I wanted."

"Why do you have to be such a prick?"

"You lived without your parents for three years, a littler longer isn't going to kill you. Forget what they said, come out with me and the gang for drinks tonight."

"Please, like I would ever go out anywhere with you." Pan stood up, walking in front of the mirrors. "Boys that are too needy are not the type that I want to hang around with." he watched as she fixed her eyeliner and she gave him a quick one-over. "You boys are good for one thing and one thing only and sometimes all of you can't do that right."

"Ooh, you really do get feisty when you're angered. Don't worry, you won't have me trying to hit on you, I'll be well-behaved. Goten will kick my ass, don't forget that."

"How did things go the other night?"

"How the hell do you think they went?" Trunks chuckled and Pan smirked to herself. "Whatever, the seven of us are going to go out tonight, get ripped and have fun."

"The _six_ of you will be home having fun, I am going to stay home and get wasted by myself as I send out the rest of the clothes I owe people." she tousled her hair, placed her make up back in her bag and stormed out passed him.

_Whether you like it or not, you're coming with us. _Trunks sent a text to Goten, and with a smirk, he returned to his office.

"Well, both your fiancee and my niece decided to hide out on us last night." Goten sighed, putting his hands behind his head as he relaxed in the sun. "Did Amaya explain why she didn't want to go?"

"Didn't feel good supposedly." Trunks answered from his raft, a cold beer in hand. "That's good anyway, because that means I don't have to get a headache today."

"No, I bet all those drinks from yesterday will do a good job of that!" Bra snapped and Trunks raised his beer. "How are you still _breathing, _never mind outside? If your fiancee is sick, shouldn't you be over there trying to make her feel better or something? Maybe talk to her on the phone?"

"I probably should, but I'm not about to do it." Bra shot an energy wave into the pool, covering Trunks with water and he growled.

"There is no way I'm related to you! You are such a miserable person!"

"What are we discussing?" Pan walked in the backyard wearing a short-sleeved t-shirt and an ankle length skirt, making Trunks scoff.

_Pan, there is a _pool_ back here, you should be in swimwear. So strange._

"My brother is avoiding his fiancee because he's hungover and she's sick."

"Why aren't you there?"

"Oh not you too! Listen, you _vampire_, if I want to relax in the pool today then that is what I'm going to do! Why are you dressed like that anyway?"

"Why not? Truthfully, I would rather be hiding away in my air conditioned house, but I came because Bra asked me." Pan answered and Trunks took off his sunglasses, glaring at her.

"So, your uncle and I have to scream and drag you to go places, but all my sister has to do is ask?" Pan nodded.

"Her or Marron, yes."

"Oh what kind of shit is that?"

"I think it's fair, although you do look like you're about to go to some concert or something." Bra started, only to stop when Pan looked at her. "It looks fine on you, like always!"

"Hm."

"Oh Pan, don't go inside!"

"Let her, if the witch stays out too long, she's going to melt." Trunks settled back in his raft, closing his eyes. Pan undid the skirt she had covering her swim shorts, and took off her shirt. Getting a good head-start, she ran and performed a cannon ball, flipping Trunks right over. "Oh what the hell! You're lucky I finished that beer!"

"I wouldn't have done it if I thought you had left a morsel in that can." Goten couldn't help but laugh, while Bra shook her head.

"She is right."

"I do not have a problem!"

"If you're hungover, but you still drink more anyway, chances are you have a problem." Pan said, her voice unwavering. "Although, I am a witch, so I probably just put those hangover like problems on you."

"You probably did! You're so annoying!" Pan chuckled and climbed back out of the pool. "Oh, where are you going?"

"I have a consultation that I need to head over to. I thought it would be nice of me to visit."

"Yes, real nice. Go away." Trunks stated, looking over at her as he climbed back on his raft. "What's going on with the bruises? We haven't trained, so I didn't do it."

"Why does everything have to be you? Maybe when I hurt myself when I destroyed the office." Pan said her goodbyes, got dressed and headed for the coffee shop a few blocks away. She ordered the unhealthiest coffee she could, and walked over to meet the brunette with the pretty green eyes.

"Oh, I didn't see you come in!"

"Well, when I'm told not to let anyone see me, I go to the extremes of keeping that." Pan took a sip of her coffee and smiled to herself. "You do know that if Trunks finds out I met you, he is going to kill the both of us, right? He was dead-set on us not discussing the wedding."

"Yes, but Trunks is always so concerned over the littlest things."

"He does worry over frivolous things, like my feelings. Of course he also knows that if I don't want to do something, I won't do it." Pan put her sunglasses on top of her head and gave Amaya a smile. "So, what is it that you want from me?

"I know Trunks didn't want you talking to me about designing dresses for the wedding, but I figure that you have a mind of your own and you could be the one who told me yes or told me no." Amaya stated and Pan laughed to herself, knowing that Amaya had said that so Pan _would_ have no choice but to say yes.

"I figured that's what you wanted to talk to me about, so I bought my sketch pad with me. You know I'm famous for being a picky bitch, right?" Amaya turned red and Pan laughed. "Listen, that's what I am always called in a magazine and I don't care. Do you have a special _theme_ that you're doing for your dress and bride's maid dresses?"

"I wanted a princess or queen type kind of feeling to the bride's maids dresses, and..."

"Fairy tale style?"

"Yes."

"All right, I've got an idea in my head, but I need to know what _length_ you want this dress of yours and if you want sleeves."

"No sleeves, I want it strapless and right above my knees." Pan cocked an eyebrow and stared at her. "What?"

"I didn't say anything. Give me a moment and I will draw something for you, and you can see if you like it."

"Okay." Amaya sat there while Pan pushed her chair back a little bit, and started drawing something. She saw Pan look at her for a few seconds and then went back to drawing. "Was there something that you needed?"

"I was just using your body shape so it would be a little bit more suited to you. You know, I wouldn't want to make a flat-chested person, it wouldn't look that nice."

_She really is different._

"Can I ask you a few questions about you and Trunks?"

"I guess, but I'm sure he's already told you most of it." even though Amaya had said strapless, Pan decided she would ignore her and make it so the straps would rest on her arms instead. From the straps, Pan wanted a nude colored fabric to reach all the way to the model's hands, where it would come to a point in between their middle fingers and ring finger. On the nude fabric, she was going to put flowers cut out of lace or if they didn't want flowers, she was at least flexible on that.

"Why did you leave him?"

"I didn't just leave him, I left my entire family. I wanted to start my career and to reach new heights. I chose to be in a band and to become a fashion designer. Both have worked out marvelously for me."

"So, you chose your career over love?"

"Well, that was my fault. If I had kept in contact with everyone like I was supposed to, I wouldn't have hurt anybody. That's all behind me and Trunks met you and I have someone of my own." Pan made the lower half of the dress puff out, to show that she planned on putting a few petticoats under the skirt.

"You never think of Trunks like that?"

"I was a kid when the two of us were thinking about getting married. I'm twenty, and still not ready for it, but I love who I love. Trunks will break your stones, but that's how he shows affection. He gets it from his father." Pan drew a long train, starting from a princess tiara on the figure's head and she added feathers at the end of the train. The final touch she did was add small roses on the front of the dress, up by the breasts and ending in the abdomen region.

"Do I have anything to worry about between you and Trunks?" Pan started laughing. "I'm marrying him and all I want to do is be sure."

"I have no desire to go near that man other than to kick his ass. You might get him back with his arm broken or something, but that's about all."

"I will settle with that." Pan put down her pencil and Amaya looked up at her. "You finished already?"

"Yeah, considering Trunks thinks you're awfully sick and you never know when he might be popping up at your apartment to check in on you."

"That is never going to happen, he's hungover." Amaya looked worriedly at the pad and Pan knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Just because I am fast, doesn't mean that I drew the dress like a toddler. Scoot your chair over this way, I like to keep my sketches as private as possible, unless their for something I've already done." Amaya slid her chair over noisily, making Pan cringe.

"Sorry." Pan turned the pad toward Amaya, who covered her mouth and gasped as soon as she saw it.

"I take it that was a disapproving gasp then?"

"Trunks wasn't kidding, you really are negative! No, that is absolutely gorgeous! Please tell me that you had white in mind when you were designing that."

"Between white or a pale blue. I guess I should have said a Cinderella blue. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to what you wanted fully, but I thought it would look better like that."

"This is why you are the designer and I'm just an artist."

"So this entire time you could have come to me with a picture? Well!" Pan joked and Amaya turned red. "I was thinking for the dresses of your brides' maids of doing a light blue dress or white, depending on which you chose, with the same type of sleeves, but instead of the fancy lace on the arms, which would be reserved for you, I would put a little lace up on top, across the collar of the dresses. Nothing too fancy, but certainly not plain."

"I absolutely love it!" Amaya cheered and then frowned again, making Pan edgy. "You're sure you wouldn't mind doing this?"

"I don't see why not. Trunks is overprotective of his family and friends, so that's why I have no intentions on telling him that I've been working with you on a dress. If he wants to discuss it _after_ the wedding, by then he shouldn't be so angry about it." Amaya smiled and shrugged. "Trunks is overprotective to the point that he's insane and controlling over most aspects of things. As is why I'm stuck at Capsule Corp, he won't let me quit even though I have my own job that supports me _well_ beyond the point of having to worry."

"You're his friend so he wanted to help you, and he is really bad with paperwork. People with dementia could remember more than he does."

"At least when it comes to paperwork. He doesn't want to be in an office, neither did I and that's why I left. He's too intelligent to leave, so that's where he'll stay. I'm sure if he was as dumb as a log, his mother wouldn't have let him near the door, never mind sitting as CEO." Pan gathered her things and stood up. "I'm going to take this with me, shade it in and copyright it so I don't see it up in someone elses shop."

"I understand that very well as an artist."

"That makes it easier to explain then. Most people are just so excited that they want to put it up on their blog pages and all of that crap. You've got my work cell phone, so I will text you when I have it colored and discuss another meeting time."

"Sounds good. I better go back to the apartment before Trunks actually decides to come over." Pan nodded and the two women split ways. Pan couldn't figure out why she wanted to work for Amaya, she didn't want anything to do with the wedding and she certainly wasn't greedy enough to want to get paid from that woman either.

_ It's just the feeling of being tortured that you love so much._

"Suppose it is."


	7. We Have Our Ways

**I'm going to try the best I can to get at least one more chapter in before I leave for basic =] I've still got a little bit of trouble because of Hurricane Irene, but I will try my bet for you readers!  
December 31st 2011- Sorry, as I had mentioned or tried to mention, there was a hurricane that hit the East coast, and pretty much did an excellent job of messing up New England. I left for BMT-Basic Military Training- not long after it, and just recently graduated, so now I have a little bit of time to keep writing.**

"How was work?" Amaya asked, placing a tray of snacks and tea in front of Trunks, who was sitting on the floor with his cell phone in his face.

"Finally got a prototype done and it will be in production next week. Of course, now we have another scientist who _claims_ to have something out of this world for us. I guess we'll see when he finally gets around to bringing it in." Trunks put the phone down and pushed the tray to the side so he could begin his paperwork.

"Um, I made that for you. I figured you were hungry."

"Not really, but you are more than welcome to it if you want it. I'll take the tea though." Trunks said roughly and Amaya sighed. "So how are you feeling? I tried calling you and I even came over the other night, but you wouldn't answer."

"Oh, I was sleeping."

"That's okay, I figured you would be." he cocked an eyebrow as her phone chirped and she ran to answer it. "Important phone call?"

"Still arguing with that landlord, you know how it is."

"Hm, I can't say that I do, but you think he would have stopped by now. What are you talking about over there?"

"He's discussing prices and possibly raising the rent."

"Give me the phone and I will talk to him." Trunks held out his hand, but Amaya shook her head. Truthfully, it was Pan, telling her that she had finished the colored sketches and would like to meet up and show them to her. "It must not be a problem anymore then."

"It's currently not a problem, no. It's just that he's such an asshole some times." she deleted the message and sat on the couch behind Trunks.

"A lot of places don't consider an artist as a real job. You should have lied and put down you worked for me."

"Ugh, just because you have no artistic talent, doesn't mean that it's not a job! I bet Pan would agree with me!"

"Pfft, like that means much?"

"Don't be such a jerk." Amaya ran her fingers through his hair and he stared at the table, getting a little annoyed. "You should calm down and rest a bit."

"I'm well rested, I'm just working."

"Save work for work and free-time for now." she kissed the back of his neck, obviously trying to give him a sign, and Trunks really did feel like smashing his head through the table. "You could always take a break and come back later."

"No, I think it would be best if I got this done now. I mean, it will save me some time when I go into the office tomorrow." Trunks figured that since she was always refusing him, that he would do the same to her.

"You're always so stiff and boring!"

"I am not. I'm just extremely busy and would like it if you would leave me alone. I came to make sure you were all right. _You're_ the one that should be resting, and if you need food, I'll make something for you. Go lay down."

"Come with me."

"I just said no. You never want me to stay longer then a few hours, never mind stay in the same bed as you."

"Oh Trunks, you're so grumpy today, maybe it would be best if you did go home."

"My thoughts exactly." without a word, Trunks gathered all of his paperwork and got into his car that Amaya had him drive over. He didn't stop for any traffic sign, and managed to make it home in under ten minutes. Bulma looked over at her son as he came walking into the house, but didn't say anything until he slammed the door.

"Really, Trunks? Did you have to make that much noise?"

"Sorry, I was a little agitated."

"Something that happens rather easily when you haven't been drinking." she stated coldly and he stared at her. "Yes, I said it."

"You can continue to say it, I don't have a problem. I'm going out again, so don't even bother trying to lecture me or find me because I will come back when I am good and ready to come back." Trunks walked up to his room, and started changing into something a little less casual. The clubs he went to wouldn't even look at you if you wore a buttoned down shirt, not that he wore that anyway. When finished, Trunks jumped out of the window from the place he wanted to escape from.

_Maybe I should have went to America with Pan, we would have been different people, but a whole lot better off._ He shook his head at the thought, knowing that at his age he would have run home to mommy and daddy if things got too rough or if he couldn't freely use money like he did now. Trunks landed and pushed open the door, being greeted by the beautiful black wolf with blue tipped ears, and the familiar doe-sized eyes looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks plopped himself down on Pan's couch and she glared at him. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"You and I are going to the club. I am _beyond_ annoyed and I would like to be around one of my best friends."

"Do we have to go to the club?"

"You have no alcohol in your house and I sure as hell can't make my own drinks if I went out to buy the stuff. So, get on some nice clothes, and we will head out. Besides, we can ride around in the limo."

"What limo? Didn't you fly here?"

"I did." Trunks held his cell phone up and smirked. "I can call, you know. Please, why don't you just _agree_ with me on something without us going at it? I'm angry as hell, and you know that when I'm like that I always say something stupid that is going to make you feel the same way." Pan smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, you really do some stupid things. Help yourself to something in the refrigerator. I have left over soup from dinner and some sushi." Trunks didn't need to be told twice, he practically ran for the refrigerator and Pan poked her head around the corner. "You didn't eat?"

"Not Amaya's food, hell no. I know I told you not to help her with anything, but can you _please_ give her some cooking lessons?"

"Absolutely not, that is my own trade. She can go to your mother, but I am going to be a bitch about this one."

"Hey, that's quite all right, I understand." Pan shook her head and went to go change. Rummaging through the closet, the only thing she could find was a tight red cocktail dress with one shoulder strap and an black belt going across the middle that she absolutely hated.

"I'm not dressing up any further than that." she snorted, putting on six inch stiletto heels and some eyeliner. She figured she would try to curl her hair, but with no success and finally gave up on trying to change the way it looked. "By the way, I did have alcohol in my house, I drank it all seconds before you got here."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Trunks sighed, petting the wolf. "So is this guy just going to stay with you from now on?"

"He will go outside when he feels like it, but he always comes in around this time to get fed and to sleep."

"Hm, he's a male all right. Coming around for food and warmth, aren't you buddy?"

"Then what are you coming around for?"

"Solace and food. You can hate me to your little hearts content, Panny but when I wanted someone to talk to or just to explain myself to, you were always the right person." Trunks said and Pan looked at him like he was absolutely crazy.

"Where did my Trunks go and when is he coming back?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am still grumpy Trunks and that's how I will stay. Now, the limo is waiting for us, young lady." Pan nodded and grabbed her purse, trying to keep up with Trunks as he walked toward it. "I know you are famous and all of that, but if you start becoming uncomfortable in there for whatever reason, you're to let me know."

"I can handle myself, Trunks."

"It isn't whether you can handle yourself or not, Pan, it's whether or not I will be able to control my temper if I find out something _did_ happen and you didn't tell me. Care for some red wine?" Pan shook her head and he shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Do you want to talk about what aggravated you so much?"

"Where do I start on this one?" he chuckled to himself. "Well, for the first time since we've been together, I actually rejected her advances." Pan stared at him and he laughed. "I know, isn't that something? Then I got the feeling she might have someone on the side because she wouldn't let me read the message from her supposed landlord and she deleted it so I couldn't see it either way."

"Trunks, she's not cheating on you, she loves you too much."

"Heard that one before!" Pan winced and moved closer to the door. She leaned her head against the window and looked out it. "You all right?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel. Anyway, it was me she was texting and it was about a dress. I don't care if you get mad about her asking, but I don't need you accusing her of cheating." Trunks scoffed and Pan glared at him. "What? Did you think I wanted you all to myself and that I shouldn't have said that? I'm not the evil one in this vehicle." she snapped and Trunks agreed. Pan could tell that he had been coming to the same club for some time because as soon as the bouncer saw him, he was immediately allowed to go in without waiting in line.

"Are you going to dance?"

"I want a margarita first." Pan stated and Trunks nodded.

"Not hard enough for me, but I definitely need a drink." Even though the two of them had come together, they sat at the bar awkwardly, as if they never spoke a word to each other before in their lives. Trunks head and eyes perked up when he saw a few males gawking at Pan however, but he still remained silent because he knew Pan could defend herself.

"I can't sit here anymore, so I'm going to go out to the floor." she stated, climbing out of her chair. Trunks nodded and moved her glass toward the edge so the waitress could pick it up. Not wanting a baby sitter or the feeling of eyes on her from across the room, Pan made her way to the biggest crowd of people and just started dancing by herself. Pan had gone clubbing with the twins back in America plenty of times, mostly after a gig and wanting to unwind, but she hadn't been there since she picked up drugs.

"Totally did that on purpose!" Trunks snorted to himself, standing on the horizontal bars of the chair to see if he could spot Pan. "She wants to be left alone, just leave her be." Trunks shook his head, plopping back down in his seat. He knew he had to stop treating her like a child, because she was far from it, even if she had done stupid things in the past.

_Not that far in the past. She's only been clean for a month or so, if it's true._

"Would you care to dance?" a beautiful brunette came up to him, and Trunks gave her a blank stare. With a sigh, he nodded, put down his empty glass and followed her out onto the floor. He hated dancing but he figure that if Pan's anti-social self could do it, then he could too. Trunks made sure to keep a bit of distance from the woman he was supposedly to be dancing with, and he would steal the drinks off of trays that walked passed him, enjoying the taste of every one of them.

_Hm, finally someone who is quiet._ Pan thought to herself, dancing with a young, tan blond who had approached her randomly. _I like them quiet, it keeps me from getting aggravated. _She allowed him to put his hands at her waist, and he made no attempt to go any further. When the song ended he smiled and pointed to let her know he was heading for the bar.

"Do you want anything?"

"No thank you." he nodded and excused himself, heading for the bar. Pan decided that dancing by herself would benefit her the most, so she indeed kept on dancing, even when another partner came to replace her friend. Unlike her previous partner, this one made it clear that he didn't know what boundaries were, or that he just didn't care. "I really would like it if you took a step back!" she snapped, feeling his hands on her legs. He backed off for a moment, but came back a little bit more forcefully.

"I do believe the lady told you to fuck off." a strong, accent with a drunken slur caught her attention, but she refuse to look at the man.

"Why don't you go join him?"

"I thought I told you I would be looking after you and you were supposed to _tell _me when things like that happened." Pan's eyes widened when she realized it was Trunks. "Now, I've got myself a full glass here, and you have until that glass is finished to keep dancing."

"That's not enough time, you lush!"

"You can deal with it."

"Ooh, you make me so angry!"

"I know." Trunks placed one arm around her waist as someone started walking over to them. "She's with me, thanks!" the man stared him down, and turned the other way. "Moron."

"Calm yourself, Trunks."

"I am calm. I might be a little overprotective, but you know that's how I am." Trunks tightened his grip around her, scaring her. "Oh, don't make sounds like that, you'll make me think I'm hurting you."

"No, you caught me off guard, that's all." Pan responded quietly, but with Sayian ears, he was able hear her clearly. She looked out the corner of her eyes as his free arm dropped and his hand touched her leg.

_He's not even attempting to control himself!_ Trunks kissed the back of her head, and the nape of her neck, making her uneasy. He grabbed her hand, spun her around and smiled like the Cheshire Cat as her eyes widened.

"Trunks, you're not blaming this one on me."

"Oh I'm not blaming you for anything!" he put his drink on a passing tray, and used both arms to make sure Pan wasn't going anywhere. Trunks didn't let her say another word before lifting up her chin and planting a kiss directly on her lips. Pan didn't fight him, she was tired of fighting him, and he felt that, loosening his grip a little bit. "And if I asked you to leave this place with me?"

"When?"

"Josh is outside, he never leaves because I never stay that long." Trunks took Pan's hand, and once again led her around, this time taking her to the limo. "Josh, we're going back to Pan's house." Trunks stated as he held the door open for Pan, not allowing Josh the time to even walk around. As soon as he shut the door, Trunks was on top of Pan like a hungry animal.

"I think you should at least _wait_ for us to get home, don't you?" she remarked, pushing him back and sitting on his lap. "You always rush into things!"

"I already know what I'm getting myself into, thank you."

"Do you?" Pan stated, and Trunks looked at her, making her mentally kick herself. As Trunks went to say something, Pan put her finger over his lips and shook her head. "Shut it." she kissed him again, not wanting to hear anything he had to say that might interrupt the stupid mistake the two of them were about to make.

"Ugh, my head is killing me." Pan remarked, sitting up in bed. She stretched widely, and the smell of food caught her attention. On the bed was a tray with a plate of food and a note on the left side of it, making Pan sigh. "Good going Pan, you did it."

_Hey Pan,_

_ You were out like a light, and I didn't want to wake you up, but I made breakfast and left it beside you because I knew it would wake you up shortly. I want you to rest today, you definitely had a difficult time at the club with those creatures last night, and I don't want you to feel like you have to come in. text me when you wake up so I know you're all right._

_ Trunks_

_ P.S. The way you curl up when you sleep is cuter than ever._

Even though he wasn't there or saying it in person, the last line made Pan's face heat up. She demolished the breakfast he had made her and quickly took a shower before heading to the office. She ran through her door and knocked on Trunks' only to find that he had been passed out at his desk.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept and I know it isn't an excuse."

"Pan, you just walked in to see me sleeping in a puddle of my own saliva. The last thing I can do is say anything to you and besides, I told you to stay home or so I thought." Trunks wiped off his face and started organizing his papers. "Although, I think I can yell at you for being late because you're the one that usually keeps me awake." Trunks stood up and walked over toward the door. "I'm glad you woke me up now, because I have a meeting to get to." Pan held up an energy drink and he bowed. Closing his blinds, Trunks kissed Pan, and she sighed.

"Trunks."

"I'm showing my thanks as a friend, nothing more." Pan nodded and Trunks tilted his head slightly to the left. "Did you want it to mean something more?"

"Why are you asking me a question like that?"

"I was asking because it is my office, and I could get away with it." she smiled as he wrapped one arm around her and she put her hands on his chest.

"Oh no you couldn't. Someone is always trying to barge in here, but that's what I was always around for. That and you have a meeting to go to."

"Well, it's not for another hour, I was just going to sneak off to get some sleep and buy an energy drink if I woke up in time. I'm really good at convincing you, and I always have been. Like the day we were in the back of the cemetery, and you were too creeped out at first." Trunks stated, placing his forehead against hers.

"I was in love with you back then, jerk!"

"What are you now?"

"I'm not in love with you, that's for sure. You are willing to do something that I definitely need at this point." Trunks broke out laughing and kissed her one more time.

"You really do have the mindset of a man, has anyone told you that?"

"You did all the time." Trunks shook his head one more time and put the drink down. He backed her up against his bookshelf, and put one hand up her dress, grabbing hold of her underwear. "Is something wrong?" Pan asked him as he stopped and he laughed softly.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you were fine with this." Pan sighed and nodded.

"One more time will not kill me and by the time we're over, it should be out of both our systems."

"Yeah, let's hope for our sake." trying to keep the fact hidden from him, Pan had started crying shortly into it. "Hey, hey! Why are you tearing up?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm sorry."

"What the hell are you apologizing to me for? Did I hurt you?" Trunks asked, getting dressed and he cocked an eyebrow as Pan shook her head. "Good Dende Pan, you don't have to lie to me to make me back off if that's the case!" Pan buried her face against his shirt, confusing him. "Hey, tell me what's wrong with you, you're scaring me." he stroked the top of her head, but she continued to silently cry. Trunks didn't need to hear her words to understand why she was upset, and although he was usually the heartless bastard, he couldn't help feel bad.

"Nothing is wrong Trunks, I'm a fuck up, that's all."

"Then we can both be fuck ups and all I know is that we are both about to get _fucked_ up if we don't fix this situation in about a minute. The spawn herself is on the way up."

"Well, that really kills any fun you _were_ having. I'm sorry that I shortened it that much."

"Pan, you're already done more for me than my own fiancee, don't worry about it. I have to apologize to you for dragging you into a messy situation like this." Trunks started fixing her hair, and she had to start laughing. "Hm, that's also like old times because you wouldn't have cared, you would walk down the street with crazy sex hair."

"You told me you liked it."

"I love it, just not for the office and not when I'm trying to save you from having to deal with her. Let me, she's my problem." he opened the blinds and Pan excused herself from the office. He stared at her as she sat at her desk and sighed.

_Asshole._ He shook the thought out of his head, but his attention never left Pan or her curvy figure that he loved to hold. When Trunks looked out in the hallway and saw a very angry looking Amaya heading his way, he sighed and prepared himself for whatever nonsense she had to bring him. Pan tried to stop her to say hi, but she kept right on walking until she was slamming the door to his office shut.

"Where the hell did you go last night?"

"Home."

"You went home?"

"Yup, I went home, changed and then went to the club to get a few drinks." Trunks walked away from her, heading to his desk and she closed the blinds. "You can leave those open, I have a meeting to go to soon and Pan has to let me know when it's time."

"Well, she can pick up a fucking phone, can't she?" Trunks raised his eyebrows and stared at Amaya, meeting her accusing eyes. "So, was she the one that you went home with last night?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Rebecca saw you at the club last night. You know that I have friends that frequent that club a lot, and you know they would tell me if they saw you doing something that you weren't supposed to be doing."

"What wasn't I supposed to be doing? Yes, maybe I should be calming down with how much alcohol I drink, but other than that all I did was dance."

"Yes, you danced all right. Rebecca said that you were grinding up against some dark haired female for quite some time."

"No, can't say I remember doing that. You do know that Rebecca is absolutely jealous of you and she has said shit like this about your other friends. I really don't understand why you still have ties with that moron." Amaya looked at him in surprise, but Trunks shrugged. "Those were your exact words to me, I'm just repeating them to you."

"So, I'm supposed to ignore everything that Rebecca told me?"

"So, I'm supposed to sit here and let my _fiancee_ accuse me of things that I haven't done? That's a perfect way to end a relationship, don't you think?" Trunks sat back at his desk, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. Amaya looked at him, not sure if he was serious or not, but she stood her ground. "Do you feel that that's a good thing to do? I mean, if we want to play games, I want to see your cell phone, because I have this inky feeling that you're double-timing me. If _that_ is true, then this holier-than-thou shit your pulling really needs to vanish."

"Why would I cheat on you?"

"I don't know! That is the million dollar question! I mean, at least you could have waited until _after_ we were married to do that, but you signed a pre-nup anyway, so it wouldn't do you much good either way." Trunks stated, and looked over at his door. "Open my blinds, the last thing I need is for people to think that I'm doing something in my office that I shouldn't be doing. I do like to keep somewhat of a professional image around here." Amaya walked over to the blinds and did reopen them, but she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Trunks and his attitude. She wasn't used to one like this, and she certainly didn't like the fact that he was accusing her of things.

"I am not cheating on you, Trunks. Are you talking about the random text messages that I get?"

"Oh look! You even _know_ what I'm talking about!" Trunks chuckled. "Yes, genius, that was the biggest concern."

"I was talking to someone about my wedding dress." Amaya blurted out and he cocked an eyebrow. "I sent one through Pan's website under a fake name and used my phone number since she doesn't know it."

"What the hell did I _tell_ you about that? What the fuck ever, I have a meeting I need to get to."

"No, you need to talk to me. What is more important to you? Your wife or business?"

"You should have asked yourself a similar question before blurting out such nonsense like that! You obviously didn't give a shit enough about what I had to say if you went behind my back and asked that woman to make you things!" he shouted, pointing to Pan, who decided it would be best if she went to the break room and got herself a cup of coffee. Trunks knew that she was capable of hearing everything that he was saying as long as she was beside the door, but she had enough respect for him- even if she did want to kill him most times- to get out of earshot.

"Hey." Trunks called out to a sweat-covered Pan as he walked in on her training with a robot his mother had made. She shut it down, crossed her arms and stared at Trunks. "To what do I owe such a cold glare?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if I could fool you."

"Pan, it isn't hard to fool Trunks, after all he is a fool." Goten walked out of the house, carrying a glass of lemonade, and he passed it over to her. "I don't think my niece needs to be associating herself with the likes of dumbness that you possess."

"Those are some harsh words coming from you, Goten. I do believe I'm the CEO of a very prominent business."

"That is also because of family, if I recall. I on the other hand, slaved away over books to become as smart as I am. Pan was just naturally born with it."

"Obviously I lack that, uncle Goten."

"I didn't say common sense, I was talking about book smarts." Pan glared at him, and Goten shook his head. "Never mind, forget I said anything. Hey, aren't you supposed to be going out somewhere anyway?" Trunks looked at Pan, and she saw that he was now interested in whatever came out of her mouth.

"Yes, I'm meeting a friend from America for drinks."

"One of your acquaintances from America? That doesn't sound too good. Maybe you should skip that plan altogether." Trunks blurted out and Goten looked at him.

"My niece is going to hang out with her brother-in-law, asshole. I'm pretty sure he's more of a straight arrow then you could ever hope to be."

"So, in other words, he's boring as hell?"

"Trunks, will you please shut up before you make me mad?" Pan sighed, staring at the idiot. She knew that he was just trying to make her angry, and he was starting to do a good job of it.

"Pay no mind to him, and continue training. I will send you on your way to get ready in about twenty minutes or so."

"Yes uncle Goten." she rolled her eyes and walked back over to the robot, while Trunks and Goten sat down.

"So, why did you want to speak to me exactly?"

"I used to think somewhere in that fucked up mind of yours, you held a little bit of respect or some sort of common sense, but lately, I could see that you have absolutely nothing in that skull of yours." Goten stated, taking a sip of lemonade, and Trunks raised his sunglasses, staring at his best friend.

"Wow, where did all of that come from? In fact, _why_ did you just attack me?"

"Why did I attack you? All right, where should I begin? How about ever since Pan has come back from America, all you have done was belittle her every chance you've gotten. True, you and her used to mess around like that all the time, but you're pushing it. Secondly, you are getting married and you aren't even trying to keep your distance from your ex." Trunks sighed, and shook his head. "What is really, _really_ pissing me off is that you're making my niece, your first love, make your damn fiancee's gown and her gowns for her maids! That is lower than low!"

"She doesn't seem to be suffering from it!" Trunks blurted out, pissed off that Goten was screaming at him and pissed off that both his fiancee and Pan hadn't listened to his request. "I told the _girl_ not to fucking make anything or accept a phone call from Amaya! It isn't my fault that she doesn't listen to a word anyone says!"

"Well, tell that whore of yours to go find someone else to make it for her and leave my niece the fuck alone! The last thing I want is for Pan to revert back to that _thing_ she was when she came back!"

"How are you going to call my fiancee a whore? Are you serious? What about that _darling_ niece of yours? She didn't say anything to you about sleeping with me the other night, now did she?" Trunks blurted out and Goten punched him in the face, starting a huge fight.

"Hey! Stop it!" Pan pulled Goten off of Trunks, pushing him away. "What is wrong with the two of you? Every time I look, the two of you are trying to start a fight with each other!"

"We're always fighting over the stupidity that _you_ do Pan! Why the fuck would you sleep with this fool, knowing damn well he had no intentions of leaving Amaya for you?"

"I didn't want him to leave her for me!"

"Why are you making those Dende damned dresses for her? I thought I told you I didn't want you to have _anything_ to do with her in that sense! What is it about being tortured that you seem to enjoy so much?"

"Did it ever occur to you, Goten that maybe I slept with Trunks because he was the easiest person to get to? Trunks, maybe I wanted to help her out so that you knew I didn't have any hard feelings towards your wedding. Don't worry about it, I won't be going to it, and I most certainly will not be showing up to work for you for the remainder of my time here. I wish you both the best of luck in life, but I'm going to be late for my date." Pan disappeared from their sight, and Goten glared at Trunks, getting a sigh in return.

"Maybe you should be hitting the pavement as well. You are a rotten man, do you realize this?"

"All Pan had to do was tell me no."

"Tell you no? You've been after her like a dog in heat ever since she came here! That ring on your fiancee's hand should have been enough for you to not even tempt her like that!"

"Like I said, all she had to do was say no, and she didn't."

"Do you have any plans on telling Amaya what you did?"

"Why would I do that? The woman has been keeping secrets from me, I don't think I should have to tell her anything."

"Oh, I can see this marriage lasting all right. Don't follow me into the house please." Goten left the tray of lemonade outside, too pissed off to stand near that idiot any longer.

"Ah, there you are!" a very tall, blond haired man caught Pan's attention, and she shook her head, smiling at him. "Oh, why do you shake your head at me?"

"That Darth Vader hoodie of yours is absolutely ridiculous."

"You are the one that made it for me, lass." he kissed her forehead and glanced around at the people staring at him. "Although, they apparently think the same thing. Either that, or they're not used to someone as good looking as the two of us being in one place at a time."

"Ooh, you are so conceited!"

"That I am. Please, you know Braeden and I were the best looking people around."

"Hey, don't get ahead of yourself. Why don't we go back to the house and you can put your stuff down? Then we can go head out for a drink or something."

"Ah, I'm not at all concerned about that, lass. _You_ are the reason why I'm here after all. I can just throw this backpack of mine in your car and we can do something fun." his Irish accent always carried a hint of mischief in it, but it was something the twin brothers had shared. "Why hello there." Pan turned to follow his eyes as they landed on a _very_ curvy, woman with fire-engine red hair.

"Males!"

"Listen, she isn't nearly as good-looking as you are, but it would not be right of me to stare you down in the same manner. How would I explain that to Brae?"

"I don't know, how did you explain it to him?" he laughed and shrugged. "I remember that beautiful black eye you were sporting."

"Sweet-hearted man who would blow up on anyone that did something he didn't like. I may not be a saint like him, but I consider myself to be a decent man."

"Yes, decent is the proper word."

"Pan Son, you are quite the little devil."

"You haven't the slightest idea." she chuckled as she watched Packie fighting with the passenger seat, trying to adjust it to his height. He buckled his seat belt, and sighed, watching the pedestrians on the sidewalk.

"So, where is a good place to get some drugs?"

"Oh damn it, I forgot that you aren't a saint!"

"Absolutely not, and I will quit when I'm good and ready. I don't need you going on lecturing me like my brother did. That is what I had him for, and I really don't need that shit now. It is a coping mechanism for me."

"Padraig, don't you ever snap at me like that again. I wasn't being judgmental, after all I can't be. How do you think I handled his death? Not the way a proper woman should, that's for sure."

"We all have our ways."

**Author's Note:I'm not really a big fan of this chapter, mostly because I can't remember exactly what I had written in this chapter originally before my computer deleted it. The stress of military life and crazy roommates aren't really helping my writing, UGH! I tried not to put too much into this one chapter either, but I promise the next ones will be better! =]**


	8. The Additions

**January 1, 2011- I figured I would start keeping track on how long it takes me to write each chapter. Frankly, other than Basic Training, I'm a little disappointed at how long it took for me to add more chapters. I appreciate your patience! Though I will forewarn that I will start to slow down once again, as I will be moving to Japan shortly =D. February 5, 2011- Almost done, now that I'm finished with classes, this should go faster. I whole-heartedly apologize for all those spelling errors in the previous chapters. Apparently, I never ran spellcheck and just uploaded them. Not this time!**

_I swear to Dende, I am going to kill this man._ Goten stared at Trunks silently, watching as him and Amaya joked around, as if they were having the time of their lives. He couldn't stand how fake Trunks was acting now that he had gotten what he wanted from Pan.

"Goten, thank you for inviting me over."

"Of course he was going to invite you! You're my brother's fiancee and it is a family picnic! Speaking of family, where is that niece of yours?"

"I'm right here, Packie had a few finishing touches to put on his culinary creation here."

"Be jealous." Goten chuckled to himself as he watched Pan walk in the backyard with her hand engulfed by Packie's. Pan pointed to the table and Packie bowed, bringing a pan over to it and putting it down. "Oh Videl, you're looking lovelier than ever!"

"What a pain." Pan sighed, watching Packie stroll over to her mother and kiss her hand.

"So, are you feeling better?" Goten asked, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, a whole lot better. Being away from that man has helped me." Goten chuckled, and held out his hand as Packie came back.

"Goten, tell your niece that she should be nicer to me and stop beating me up."

"I beat everyone up."

"Yes, but it hurts!"

"No it doesn't. Goten, Bra wants you." Pan said softly and he nodded, walking over to her. "This is their first home together, but don't say anything about it."

"Of course. Why is your boss staring at me like that?" Packie muttered and Pan shook her head. "It's starting to creep me out a little."

"Probably just seeing who I came with."

"Who else would you come here with? Really? That's just obnoxious and still a little creepy. Like, who does he think..." Pan put a finger up to Packie's lips and shushed him.

"Quiet down. You're always getting riled up for no reason."

"When it comes to you, I always get riled up." Packie leaned down and planted a kiss on Pan's lips, and Trunks shook his head.

_Apparently the one brother wasn't enough, she's going to go for both! Although, in fairness, he is a little headstrong and probably did that on his own free will._

"So, they _are_ dating?" Amaya asked and Trunks shrugged. "I thought she was married or engaged to someone."

"She was, but he passed away before she came back. That was the reason she went back to Boston a couple months ago. That is his brother, who came to make sure Pan was all right."

"Hey now, I do think you can cut that nonsense out!" Goten smiled, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, sir. I can't help the fact that I love your niece." Pan punched him again and he groaned. "Oh cut that out!"

"I must say that it is nice to see you happy for a change." Trunks had walked over and Pan stared at him. The air between the two was rather tense, and Goten couldn't help but stare at his friend, wanting to break his neck. "Packie, always good to see you."

"You too! This is quite a big family gathering you have here! You've seen my family get togethers, there is only the..." Packie stopped and shook his head. "Never mind. Do you mind if I go harass your parents?"

"Go ahead." the three of them watched as Packie walked over to Pan's parents, getting in on a conversation between the two of them and Amaya. "So, what do you want exactly?"

"Oh come now, we're going to start off on a foot like that?"

"I think it's warranted that the two of you should stay as far away from each other as humanely possible. You were always..."

"I don't think that has to be brought up at a time like this, Goten." Pan stated, motioning to the table filled with family members. "I mean, if you're going to rant, you can at least pick a better place and a better time."

"Seriously, you are pretty retarded."

"An insult coming like that from either you is hypocritical at best. I don't want her around you and I better not catch you around him."

"Why can't I come over here to apologize?" Trunks looked at Goten, who snorted. "Oh, I know that my apologizes haven't meant too much over the last few months, but the office has been quite boring without Pan. In fact, my life is pretty boring without Pan being around."

"Hm, is that your form of apologizing?" Pan stated and Trunks chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, I know how to apologize. I need to apologize to you, you're still my best friend besides this guy. You have my word that you will never be bothered by me again, accept as your boss of course. It's pathetically bad how I need you back at the office." Trunks chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I had tried hiring someone to take over for you, but it was simply awful."

"Who do you think takes care of all of my business organization? I do it, and I also balance the bills that those idiots on tour used to rack up. I won't do anything for you anymore."

"I'm sorry. I know I said I was going to apologize, but all I kept doing was talking." Trunks looked at Pan, who kept her arms crossed. "What is your opinion on letting that one know?"

"Um, hell no. I'm not one of those people who need to confess things. I'm pretty good at feeling like an asshole, but not nearly as big as you probably feel."

"I always feel like an asshole but I stopped caring."

"The both of you are ridiculous."

"Goten, shut the heck up."

"So, we will be having a rehearsal dinner soon. The months have been flying by." Trunks stated, sitting down at his desk. Goten chuckled and shook his head, looking out at his niece as she designed dresses at her desk. "I always let her do that, she's so damn fast and on task, that there's never anything for her to do!

"I swear she does it just to create more work for you." Trunks nodded, taking a ship of his water. "I see you haven't been drinking."

"I still drink, just not as much and definitely not around Pan. Besides, Amaya has been popping in and out of my office non-stop lately, so I can't really be drinking unless I feel like getting screamed at for an hour. It's embarrassing to be yelled at in my own office."

"Well, you are surrounded by two women who do nothing but yell." Goten crossed his arms, staring at his new band resting on his finger. "Not used to wearing jewelry."

"Hm, be glad that Pan and I broke up years ago or you probably wouldn't be wearing that." Trunks stated, only getting a smirk in return. "Congratulations. I do hate that you and my sister had to keep the wedding so low-key; I wanted to there." Goten frowned and looked at Trunks. "I know it isn't your fault, Goten. My father has an unhealthy hatred for your father, which just makes it trickle down the line. She is happy, you are happy and it gets her away from me."

"Why the hell don't you move out of your parents' house then?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Wow. How old are you again?"

"Old enough."

"I know why you were still living with your parents, but I think you should move out now."

"It's too late for that speech. I already got myself an apartment that was big enough for the two of us. I wasn't going to buy a house. What if we get divorced or something? She isn't taking my house." Goten sighed and shook his head. "Your niece made me paranoid, and I made Amaya sign a pre-nup. It isn't my business that I would lose. It would be my mother's business."

"That's not a very trusting thing to do."

"I don't care. I told you, she has made me the way that I am."

"Hm, nice try. Oh, someone has a visitor." Goten stated and Trunks looked out from his office as Packie walked in to see Pan.

"How are you feeling?" Packie smiled, cupping her chin in order to get a smile back from her.

"Just the usual sickness, that's all." he put the box down on her desk full of the goodies that she wanted and Packie shook his head, crossing his arms. "Don't hate on me because I like junk food."

"I'm not hating on you because you want junk food. I just don't like the fact that as good as I cook, all you want is junk. So, taking in consideration that you will probably be hungry later, I put some real food in there anyway."

"Thank you! I will eat it all."

"Hm, and I will have more for you when you come home." Packie sat down on the other side of her desk, and cracked open his energy drink. "You do realize that I am here to help you, right? Whatever you ask of me, I will be around to help you with."

'Thank you Packie and of course I know you are."

"I will stay as long as you want me to. In fact, even after I piss you off to the point where you don't want me around, I will be around. That's what family is for."

"Thank you Packie."

"Do you have any plans on telling that boy that he got you pregnant?" he said softly and Pan shook her head, smiling at him. "Oh Pan, i'm sure when the child is born that two and two will come together for him."

"By the time that happens, I will hopefully be out of this town again or just away from this madness altogether."

"Fine, if that is what you are going to do then I think it is only right that the two of us get married and throw off suspicion about the child."

"Hell no. I belonged to your brother and that was all, Padraig."

"I understand and I apologize once more."

"Hm, that man certainly has been around lately, hasn't he?" Trunks took another sip as he looked at the two of them. "Did she say anything about the two of them?"

"No, neither one of them has mentioned anything about being together. I know Packie has his own house on the same island as Pan does, but he won't move in. I would like it if the two of them got together, that way she can forget you and then the two of you can definitely move on without a hitch."

"Clearly both of us have moved on. Hm, I hope the both of them remain happy. If you will excuse me for a moment, I do have to talk with the both of them." Goten nodded and sat at Trunks' desk while he watched him walk into Pan's little office space.

"Good afternoon Trunks, how are you?"

"I'm well Packie. How are you?"

"I'm good. I wanted to bring food for my little Pan here since she hasn't been feeling well." at the mention of that, Trunks frowned. Sayians weren't known for getting sick, and for her to hide being sick, it must have meant that it was rather uncomfortable for her.

"You could have called me and told me that, Pan! You know I would have gone ahead and given you the day off!" Trunks sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, now I don't think it's a good time to ask you, now that I know you're sick."

"Go ahead and ask me. Your fiancee has asked me plenty."

"Well, considering that you were already making the dresses for her even though I didn't want you to, I wanted to know if you would play a few songs for me at the wedding reception." at the mention of that, a smile grew on Pan's face.

"Trunks, I would love to play my music at your wedding reception!" she started and then her face grew solemn, as did Packie's. "You forget that my fiance, my lead guitarist has passed away and I will never replace him. I will die before I replace him, even if it is for one day."

"You don't have to replace him, Pan." Packie said softly. "If you were to play my part, and I played his, it would not be a replacement. No one would be able to replace that boy, not even myself and I am his twin after all."

"That was insensitive of me, like usual and I apologize." Trunks rolled his eyes and hit himself.

"I will do it, you are my friend after all. Oh I will be back." Pan got up from her desk and ran to the bathroom. The last six months had been nothing but a living nightmare for Pan after that stupid one night stand, but she would be damned if she told Trunks that he had a second chance of ruining her life. Although it would make her laugh to see the look on everyone's face when she showed up as a mother during the wedding. Luckily for Pan, because she was already so small, she never appeared to be pregnant and probably only looked like she gained a few pounds. When she came back to the office space, Packie and Trunks were having a grand old time like they were the best of friends. "Don't become best friends with him Packie, you are _my_ best friend."

"I don't see why he can't be a friend of mine, I'm a cool person." Trunks stated and Pan glared at him. "Do you really think I'm going to alter your friend here?"

"Trunks, go away." Pan rolled her eyes and sat back down at her desk. "What songs do you want us to play for you?"

"With that being said, I have to converse with the _wife_ or she is going to have my head at her picture perfect wedding." Trunks sighed. "She should be coming in here momentarily. Hey Packie, can you excuse us for just a moment? I have one question that I need to ask Pan and would like to do so privately." Packie nodded and without being given permission, he walked right into Trunks' office. "So, when Packie says sick, what does he mean by that?"

"He just meant that I'm feeling a little under the weather, that's all. I mean, it happens to me all the time because of the way my immune system has been compromised from my actions. I know you're all worried because we don't get sick, but sometimes it does happen."

"Maybe sometimes, but in my lifetime I have never seen anyone get sick."

"My grandfather came down with a heart virus, if you don't remember that. You forget that Sayians are not impervious to all things."

"Well, since I do have some sort of a brain, would you mind describing me the symptoms?"

"You are an inventor, you are not a doctor." Pan chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I probably just had some bad food at the bar last night."

"You were out drinking?"

"Is that a problem? I have proven to be a high functioning party-goer, not like you."

"Hahahahaha, chuckles." Trunks sighed and crossed his arms. "I was only trying to be nice and ask about my friend."

"Well, don't worry about my, I'm quite all right."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"Dende damn it, Pan! You are looking quite horrendous! What is the matter with you today?" Packie stated, walking into Trunks' office where Pan was laying down on his couch. Trunks was out to lunch and Pan thought it would be the perfect time to take advantage and use his furniture.

"Ugh, that is rude of you. Packie, I'm fine."

"Bullshit you are fine! You're paler than ever and you look like you're going to die! We are going to the hospital!"

"No, no we are not. I just need some rest. I haven't gotten a good night's sleep in I don't know how many days."

"Duh, it's called having a child kicking your ass every night! When Trunks comes back, I'm taking you home." Pan just nodded, not wanting to argue with him. "So you do agree with me? Sweetheart, I have your best interests in mind and you know that. The last thing I want is for something to happen to you or any little family that you're starting. I mean, you really do look like a vampire who has starved themselves of blood for a few weeks!"

"Good Dende, what is the matter with you?" Trunks fell to the side of the couch and put his hand on her forehead. "Holy shit, you are burning up something fierce! Pan, I'm going to be a hundred percent honest with you, you look like shit. Your lips are really, really cracked and you have no color what-so-ever. Why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this? It's been going on for some time!"

"She won't listen, and..."

"Packie, I will hurt you." Pan sat up and groaned, rubbing her stomach. "I will go to the hospital, are you happy?"

"I am!" Packie grabbed her things and held out his hands toward her. "Right to the hospital we go and there isn't anything you can say about it!"

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to come with you, if you don't mind." Pan looked at Trunks and shook her head. "What? Why not? Pan, that isn't fair to do something like _this _to me all over again!" she looked at him and could see that for once, Trunks was genuinely hurt by her actions. "I am not about to let you just walk out that door, Pan. If something happened to you and I wasn't there because I actually stood back and listed to you again, I would never forgive myself. I would honestly just kill myself." Pan held out her hands to him, to make him copy her movement, and she pulled herself into his arms.

"I'm perfectly fine, I'm telling you."

"Dende, you're body is so cold, but you were burning up only moments ago. There's no way you're all right, Pan!" he rested his chin on top of her head and looked over at Packie, who looked down at the floor.

"Trunks, it's a natural procedure! Since you are so worried about me, you may come along and you can call my uncle to have him meet us there as well. Wait, you have a rehearsal to go to!"

"I don't care about that right now. I have about three of them coming up."

"Oh no, don't do that." Packie stated and Trunks looked at him. "You know my girl will be the one who gets the blame on that one!"

"Pfft, she's not going to because I will resort to being the asshole that I normally was to Amaya. Let's go, no fighting me." Trunks pointed toward the door and Pan sighed, following his orders. The three of them sat quietly in Packie's car, Trunks stroking Pan's hair as she rested her head up against him. "So, what is the matter with you exactly? You said it was a normal thing, so you must have some idea of what is going on?"

"I've got the flu."

"How the hell does a Sayian get the flu? That's impossible!"

"I guess it isn't." the hospital became a party when Goten got there, asking a million questions just like Trunks had.

"Don't bother, she hasn't said anything other than the fact she has the flu."

"I don't _feel_ good! I don't really feel like talking when I should be resting instead."

"You should have thought of that before coming to work like an idiot!"

"Ah Pan Son, it's a pleasure to see you again! I take it is time for your appointment?" Pan nodded and the nurse looked at the three men, sighing. "Well, OI'm going to take Pan back with me, the three of you can meet us up on the fourth floor momentarily. We don't allow anyone to see our patients until they are all set up."

"What kind of a strange rule is that?" Trunks looked at Goten, who simply shrugged. Packie sighed and crossed his arms, making the nurse smile.

"Well, I remember you. You're the only one currently allowed with her."

"Thank you." Packie followed the nurse and Pan to the elevator and Goten grumbled.

"Of course that would happen. I'm her family and i'm not allowed to go up there with her. What is on the fourth floor anyway? Isn't she just coming to get medicine for the flu or is she actually checking in because she does look like she's about to keel over."

"Excuse me ma'am, can you tell me what is on the fourth floor exactly?" Trunks asked a passing nurse, getting a confused look in return.

"Why, that's the maternity ward, sir. That's where all patients are brought to either give birth or where they are recovering from giving birth. So who is the lucky one about to become a father?" she asked and Trunks knew his face had drained of color.

"Apparently my niece and her boyfriend!" Goten felt around for a seat and shook his head.

"That is a little bit of a head spin, isn't it? Come on, we're going to the fourth floor. No one will stop me once they realize who I am." Trunks chuckled and the two of them walked to the elevator.

"So, I'm thinking right about now they figured out why you're here and why you're up on the fourth floor."

"I'm sure they did, but because _you_ are the one in this room with me, they would never think someone else was the father."

"Oh they might when that baby is born, I'm sure. If he looks anything like Trunks, then you're lie is going to come to a big, fiery explosion, as will your life." Pan stared at Packie and he simply shrugged. "I'm just calling it as I see it."

"i know you are and I hate that the most about you." Packie excused himself and walked to the waiting room, spotting Trunks and Goten.

"Well, well, well." Goten cleared his throat, crossing his arms as he stared at Packie. "The two of you wanted to keep that a secret, did you?"

"Frankly we did. She had plans on not saying a word and then skipping town to head back to Boston. Of course, I don't find it wise nor proper to leave without saying something to your family, however, that was Pan's intentions. She was to leave after your wedding and that is all I will say."

"How long have you too been..."

"Sleeping together? I can't really see how that should concern you, Trunks. I proposed to Pan not too long ago, and I'm pretty sure that everything is fine." Packie stated coldly. "I for one do not have to explain myself or my actions and I will leave any explanation your friend has for her to explain." Trunks and Goten were taken off guard by his sudden attitude, and it made Packie chuckle. "I'm not always nice, guys. I do what I have to do."

"I don't think you understand that the life of my niece _is_ my business and just because you're some dickhead that she chose to bring into her life, doesn't mean I have to listen to anything you say."

"Don't listen to what I say, I don't really care, but if Pan wants to leave this town, then we are going to leave and probably never come back. I don't need her constantly getting hurt by the same fool over and over." Trunks was about to say something, but he stopped as his phone rang.

"Hello." he answered gruffly, and Goten walked away, shaking his head. He knew that if he hadn't walked away that he would tear Packie's heart out of his chest and stomp on it.

"Where are you Trunks? You are supposed to be at the hall!" Amaya's voice pierced his ears and he sighed, only to have Packie laugh at him. "I don't care what excuses Pan and Goten have, but you are the _groom_! You are going to become my husband and you're not here!"

"Listen, Pan virtually fainted back at the office and I had to bring her to the hospital. It turns out that she is pregnant. Since we have five more of these rehearsal things coming, I thought that missing one of them wouldn't be such a big deal."

"You're there because the damn whore finally got pregnant? Are you kidding me? Are you the father of it, Trunks? Is that the reason why you're so worried about her and that _thing_ she is carrying?"

"Well, I would say that was a bit out of line, don't you think? I said she _fainted_ and I had to take her to the hospital. What kind of employer would I be if I just let my secretary stay on the floor while I went off to a big, fancy dinner to drink?"

"That's all you think this is? You think it's a big fancy dinner and that's all? Ooh Trunks, I swear to Dende when I see you I am going to tear your head off!"

"You can try my love, you can try." she hung up on him, and Trunks scratched his head, looking over at Packie. "What? Yes I just made her burst into tears."

"I really don't care what you did to that _thing_ you call a fiancee. She could fall in a pit for all. Before you decide to jump me, I would hope that you had some common sense and thought about the possible repercussions of your actions." Packie stated and sat down getting an evil look from Trunks in return. Packie simply smiled and pulled a flask out of his pocket.

"I think you're the one who is underestimating me, Padraig."

"Oh, I highly doubt that. I know almost all I need to know about you." Packie took another swig and let out a sigh of enjoyment. When the door to the operating room opened, Packie looked over at the nurse coming out and smiled.

"Not yet sir, but she does want to see you." Packie nodded and followed the nurse back to Pan's room. When he walked in, he spotting Pan holding two babies and he looked back at the nurse. "She told me to say it."

"Of course, I understand quite well." Packie watched her walk out of the room and then looked back at Pan, sighing and smiling. "Well, congratulations on having twins, but your plans on trying to hide the truth is about to take a turn for the worst. They have purple and black hair, which I _clearly_ do not have. I was also never born with a tail but I know the two of you were. So, that officially makes these children what? Three-fourths Sayian and one fourth human?"

"No, half Sayian. Think about it, they couldn't be full human or full Sayian when you have a mixture like that."

"I guess that's true. So, what are we about to do here?"

"What is about to happen is you're going to get out of this room to let the mother rest and you can send the father in here instead." a middle aged nurse remarked as she walked through the door like a bull in a china shop.

"I am..."

"You are clearly not the father. The man with the lavender hair sitting in the lobby is the father. So, get the hell out and send that man in!" Packie looked at Pan and she nodded.

"I have to face the music some time, why not now?" Packie nodded and reluctantly made his way out to the lobby while Pan laid the wins down in their bassinets. When the door cracked open again, Trunks poked his head in the door just as Pan covered the babies' heads with a hat.

"Twins? Congratulations! You must be excited." he smiled and she nodded. "Oh look, they have tails." he walked over, unsure of what to think and then stared at Pan. "So, Packie is the father, huh? I always knew that the two of you were closer then you let on."

"Well..."

"I'm also not stupid, Pan and I do know how to do math by the way. There's no way that Packie is the father to these children because he came a month or two after we slept together. Do you want to tell me the truth?"

"I gave birth a month early, Trunks. Why do you think I was feeling like shit?" she said softly and Trunks winced, looking down at the ground.

"Yeah, didn't think that would be a possible answer. I apologize."

"No apology necessary. Um, why don't you and my uncle get going and then you won't have to miss your rehearsal?"

"I'm pretty sure I might have blown whatever I had by coming here, but thanks for your concern. I will go though, because I feel that the more you continue to lie to me, the more it takes for me to hold my temper down. Goodbye Pan, I shall see you soon."

"Bye Trunks."

Author's Note-**Well, it isn't as good as I wanted it to be when I was thinking about it, but for whatever reason, I am unable to do what I envisioned. It might be the stress of the job that I am training for or the fact that I am stuck away from my family for a few more weeks. Like I promised, I took care of the spelling errors, and I am starting the next chapter now. Happy SuperBowl! **


	9. Never Said It Was Painless

**February 5th- Well, here's chapter 9 up and coming. I can't apologize nearly enough for how long it is taking me to get more chapters up, and I really do hope to improve it. Any comments, don't be afraid to leave them. March 3rd-I REALLY apologize for this ridiculous length of time! I'm just getting settled in Japan right now and seeing as how I can't go off the base yet _ I should have plenty of time to write, as long as I can get my internet set up.**

"So, any plans on telling me the music line-up?" Amaya asked Trunks, who stared at her. "I want to know what songs Pan and Packie plan on playing."

"You were with me when I picked the songs I wanted to hear! That's the only reason why I am staring at you!"

"You really decided to play those?" Amaya looked at him in horror and Trunks nodded. "What the hell? I said no!"

"I also told you I didn't want Pan designing any dresses for you, but you didn't listen to me. However, you do look quite stunning in it. It's a bit late for the argument now, don't you think?" Amaya began stuttering as she tried to speak and stared at the stage as three band members took the stage. "Ah, The Oxidizing Angel, one of my all time favorites."

"That song is about death, Trunks! Not only that, the band dresses up like vampires!"

"I know and they always look amazing as vampires." Trunks stated with a chuckle, and took a sip of wine.

"You're supposed to be limp, Pan. You are pretending to be dead." Packie stated as he held her in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Cue being dead." Pan relaxed and Packie chuckled.

"Strange woman."

"Quiet, it is time for you to step out on the stage."

"In this dark and rainy night,

He comes out of the shadows,

He wants to finish what he began, a thousand years ago.

He starts the engine of his machine,

He puts her body on the table,

He looks into her broken eyes, and he seals it with a kiss." Packie had indeed laid Pan on a prop table and gave her a quick kiss, which signaled for her to begin her part.

"Where am I?

What's happening to me?

Everything's so cold.

Everything's so dark.

What is this pain I feel?

Why does it hurt?

Please no, let me die!" Pan almost laughed as Packie held her shoulders against the table as she thrashed around, stopping after a few seconds. Taking her hands, he guided her off the table while they began the chorus.

"She's a creation made by evil hands,

She's slept in her grave for a thousand years.

But in this night of violent tears,

He brought her back to life again.  
He created an angel just for himself,

He gave her beauty, he gave her life.

But she could not live without a soul,

So she faded away again." Packie led her to the front of the stage, resting his hands back on her shoulders, kissing the corner where he neck met her shoulders.

"He's so fascinated,

By her pale white skin.

He starts to kiss her body,

All over again.

They belong together,

That's what he has in mind.

She kills him with a kiss,

Forever joined in death." Pan managed to hear a few gasps as she "bit" Packie on the neck and watched him drop flat on his back, making her smile.

_Always so dramatic, this man._ She kneeled beside him, placing his head on her lap as he pretended to be dead and she got to sing her the chorus solo.

"She's a creation made by evil hands,

She's slept in her grave for a thousand years.

But in this night of violent tears,

He brought her back to life again.  
He created an angel just for himself,

He gave her beauty, he gave her life.

But she could not live without a soul,

So she faded away again." he jumped to his feet, making Pan smile and he lifted her to her feet as they repeated the chorus. To end the song with the same chorus, Pan pretended as if she was committing suicide, and fell off the stage, getting gasps in the process. Instead of seeing if she was all right, Packie and the band started right into the next song: _Dark Dance._While They started, Pan got to her feet and ran backstage to change into a Sari. They had managed to snag three other women on their way to the reception and they agreed to dress up and dance with Pan. **(Author's Note: I highly recommend the song Dark Dance by Heimataerde. The song is in German and the voice is a little too soft for me to translate it. It's "dark-wave" with medieval tones to it. It's an amazing song to dance to or even just listen to, it really is.) **Trunks looked between the four women dancing up on Packie, trying to figure out which one could possibly be Pan.

"This song isn't bad, although I have no idea what he is saying." Amaya stated and Trunks chuckled. "Like you do!"

"Nope, I have no clue but sometimes I think he doesn't know either." Trunks was thoroughly entertained with the songs he had chosen and the order they played them in. When the band get off the stage, Trunks got up and walked over to see what was on Goten's mind

"Well, you did a good job about almost not having a wedding." Goten said to Trunks, watching his best friend down a glass of white wine. "You really need to control that tongue of yours better or you will lose everything you love."

"I already lost a good chunk of everything and everyone that I love. Hm, that dress does look quite amazing on Amaya, doesn't it?" Trunks looked at his new wife as she danced with her maid of honor. "Pan really knows what she's doing. Speaking of which, how amazing did she look?"

"Keep it in your pants, Trunks. She's a mother and getting married." Trunks scoffed and looked at the entrance of the hall as the devil herself walked through. "Hm, she didn't bring the kids and Packie didn't come back after their performance."

"She always did look awesome with short hair." Goten smacked Trunks across the back of his head, and watched as his sister-in-law stormed up to her daughter.

"So, you don't tell anyone you're pregnant and when it comes time to show and tell, you decide to hide them! That isn't very fair, Pan."

"Packie took them back to Boston to be with their grandparents. He figured that a high function like this wasn't a good place to bring newborns."

"What do you mean they went to Boston?" Videl looked at her daughter suspiciously and Pan sighed. "Are you planning on moving back there?"

"Yes mother, I plan on moving back there with Packie. I plan on going back and forth between the two places, I'm sure, but for now we want to raise them away from the madness of this family. That and his parents just got over going through a horrible loss, the last thing I can do is let them see the children." Videl grumbled and Gohan shook his head.

"Don't try arguing with her, Videl. She's grown up enough where she can make her own decisions, even if they do suck." he gave his daughter a look as well, and it was at that point in time that Trunks figured it would be a good time for him to enter.

"Where are the wee ones? I wanted to see them!"

"They are with their father on their way to Boston." Trunks chuckled and looked at Pan.

"That's very funny because I do believe that their father is..."

"You are a drunk fool! Go sit down! Way to celebrate your wedding, asshole." Bra grumbled, pulling her brother over to the head table. Pan rolled her eyes and sighed as Goten walked over to her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you coming to talk to me?"

"Pan, those children have to be his; the timing is right and they even had tails. We have never seen one-fourth of a Sayian with a tail."

"How many quarter Sayians have we even met?" Goten chuckled and nodded. "You both keep trying to twist things around. Anyway, today should be about that idiot and his wife, so let's ignore me for a hot moment, shall we?" Pan stated and Goten nodded, getting run into by Trunks.

"I legit tripped and didn't mean to run into you. Pan, you saw that." she nodded and he sighed with relief. I came to dance with you while Amaya dances with this fool. I don't know why you're bothering, the boy has two left feet."

"So do you, Trunks." Amaya smiled and Trunks nodded.

"Never said I didn't."

"Oh, I don't dance. Especially now that I..." Trunks took her hands and pulled her out onto the floor. "Or don't listen to me."

"That shouldn't surprise you anymore." Trunks put one arm around her and smiled weakly. "Pan, even if the children _are _Packie's, why couldn't you have just lied and said they were mine?"

"You want nothing to do with me and I want nothing to do with you. You wouldn't have wanted to be a father anyway."

"With you? Of course I would have liked to be a father! Maybe not as soon as it happened, but none the less."

"Well, that's shitty. Maybe you and Amaya will have kids."

"Yeah, and maybe a meteoroid will strike me down where I stand."

"I _do_ see that happening some time in your future." he laughed at her sarcastically and let her go, trying to find his real girl. Pan snuck out of the wedding like a man sneaking out of the bedroom of a one-night stand and met Packie back at her house.

"Are you totally sure you want to do this?"

"I'm not about to start regretting anything now, Packie." he nodded and handed Pan the bag, refusing to hand over the children. "Have it your way. It will only take seconds."

"Hey, I'm not complaining." Pan placed her hand on Packie's back and they landed in front of his parents' house. "Hm, they are going to be beside themselves when they see you have children." Pan looked at him and he smiled. "Here is the only time you can't say they are mine or my parents will kill me for thinking I took advantage of you after the death of my brother."

"I think you are over thinking it."

"So you think."

"You drank too much." Amaya sighed as she watched Trunks stumble into the bedroom. "You can't your own shoe off."

"I'm just naturally uncoordinated, I don't know what you're talking about. We both had fun, isn't that all that matters? That and you being happy."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Yes." Trunks threw himself on the bed and covered his eyes with his left arm as Amaya continued to get undressed.

"I'm going to run a bath."

"All right, I will be here." Trunks grumbled. Trunks took out his cell phone and looked to see if he had any missed calls or texts and when he saw he had none, he figured he would make the call. He stumbled out to the balcony, dialed the number and waited for it to ring.

"Holy shit, why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to see if you made it there safely and if the children are ok."

"Everything is fine here, but if you continue to talk to me on your _wedding_ night, nothing will be fine! Goodnight Trunks." Pan hung up in his face and he snorted.

"Well, that was slightly uncalled for." he shook his head and lit a cigarette, looking back in the room to make sure Amaya wasn't about to come out there and kill him. "Like I care." he stood out there for about fifteen minutes and when he walked inside, he saw that Amaya was passed out cold. "What the hell? Wait, why did I think that would be any different than any other time?"

"Hey, that's not nice to do to your sister, Vesper!" Packie shouted, and Pan laughed, holding a glass of lemonade out to him. "It's like every time I sit down they just go attack each other."

"That's the type of blood they have flowing through them, Pack." she sat down on his lap and placed her sunglasses down beside the lawn chair as he wrapped his arms around her. "Twins know better than we do what will hurt one another."

"I know that first hand."

"Well, I hope you know that it is _your _children that are the ones that can grow up to hurt some one." Packie scoffed and Pan smiled back at him.

"They're only mine all of a sudden? Isn't that so like you?" Pan chuckled and Packie smiled. "How have you been feeling? I know I always ask you this, but are you all right?'

"I'm perfectly fine Packie!" she smacked him on the leg and he frowned. "Why do you always just assume I'm going to turn around and say that I regret being with you?"

"Pan, you know this is how I've always been. Braeden was the one that was always optimistic and never thought for one moment that something could be wrong."

"True, but if you don't start cheering up, it's going to rub off onto the children."

"I don't think so, they are way too happy for something like that to happen."

"Then take after them!"

"Momma, come train us!" Kyrie shouted and Pan sighed.

"Told you, it's every time you go to sit." Packie whispered and Pan laughed, getting off of his lap. The kids cheered and waited for their mother to come train them, while Packie sat back at enjoyed the fight he was about to watch, pushing whatever worries he had to the back of his mind.

******Author's Note: March 3rd (March 2nd in the US =p), I once again apologize for the length of time that it took to get this one finished. I will put the list of songs that Pan's band played at the wedding, including the ones that weren't listed but I had in the back of mind while writing that. ALL SONGS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS/WRITERS. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM.**

**Blutengel- The Oxidising Angel  
Heimataerde- Dark Dance (can find that on youtube for a listen.)  
Blutengel- Uber den Horizont  
Edge of Dawn- Denial**

**Blutengel- Black Roses (Opposite Sex)  
Oomph!- Gott Ist Ein Popstar  
L'ame Immortelle- 5 Jahre **


	10. Confronted

**March 3rd- Well, I'm in a new set of dorms in a different country. You would think I would be out exploring it, but I can't until the end of the month because of what previous generations of military people did _. So, that gives me quite a bit of time to write the next chapter, because Dende knows when that ban is up, I'm off to go scuba diving!**

"Hi!" Pan hugged Goten as she opened the door, making him laugh. "I'm glad you came!" Goten nodded and followed her inside.

"Thank you for calling me. Where are the children?"

"That's who you came for, truthfully. I felt your energy and came to meet you at the front door; they're in the backyard, playing with Shadow." Goten followed his niece to to the backyard and laughed as he saw one of the children go flying by him.

"Wait a moment..." Goten looked confused. "When did you have four more?"

"It's been how long?"

"Not long enough to have four more!" Goten crossed his arms as his eyes fell on the two with purple and black hair. "I'm sure you will explain that in due time."

"That's Kakurine and Vesper. They are the two you never got to meet. I don't think you ever knew the names of my first two. The two older children are Packie's siblings that I took over with me." Goten looked at her, realizing that she was avoiding the topic he wanted her to bring up. "They are Setsuna and Gokiro. I wanted to keep up with the 'Go' tradition this family seems to have." Pan looked at Goten as he watched the children and she cleared her throat. "Oh so I lied to him! He lied to me all the time!" Goten stared at his niece and sighed in disgust.

"Really? That's the reasoning you're going to have? Wow, for some reason I always thought you were smarter than that. Maybe the lies he told you back then were kind of bad, but they are absolutely nothing compared to this! This is a life-changer!"

"Well, he can come see them whenever he wants to."

"About that," Goten started. "Trunks is definitely not the same person from five years ago. Amaya left him probably six months ago, but not before making his life miserable for the entire time. She spent her time cheating on him while he worked and even though people tried to tell him, especially me, he didn't want to hear it. He was worried that he wouldn't have anyone if he left her. So when you left all those years ago, you most certainly fucked up something in that kids mind." Goten looked back at the children and sighed. "So, are those other two..."

"Packie's children."

"They look a lot like him. I see a little of you..."

"Ha, ha." Goten walked off the porch and headed over to the kids, who stopped and looked up at him.

"This is your great-uncle Goten. Just call him uncle Goten."

"Uncle Goten!" the four of them tackled him, knocking him to the ground and making him break out laughing.

"Wow! These kids have some power to them!"

"Of course we do! Momma trains us everyday." Goten ruffled their hair and watched as they ran away from him to go play with the wolf once more. Goten walked back to his niece and sighed, smiling as he gave them another look.

"Hm, you actually make me want to have children but I have no plans on doing that. As fun as it has been seeing the little ones, I'm actually busy today. I will try to stop over longer and with Bra."

"Why don't you two have children?"

"Pfft, no thank you. We're quite busy to have children right at the moment. Besides, you and Trunks beat us which just makes the whole related thing weird now. If I can find the man, I'm going to have him come over to talk to you. You should tell him the truth." Pan nodded and cleared her throat as Goten started to walk by her.

"What do you mean by find him?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Trunks doesn't work at Capsule Corp anymore, Bra took over when he flipped his lid and disappeared. Once a week, the two of us take turns coming to your house to make sure no punk ass teenagers are occupying it, but I never actually see him. I will send Trunks a message, and whether he responds to it or not actually depends on how much he's been drinking." Pan frowned, staring down at the ground. "I'm not trying to guilt you, you didn't know he was going to turn out like that, none of us did."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"The last time I saw Trunks? About a year and a half ago. I try to run into him here, but he always sneaks off before I get the chance."

"I don't know if I want that unstable man near my children."

"Trunks has never hurt you nor would he hurt children and you know this. He is likely to get pissed off once he hears that these little ones are his."

"_Two_ of them are his.""

"Don't worry, when I send the text telling him it's his turn to come here, I'll hide my power level and hang around outside."

"That makes me feel better."

"It should." Goten kissed her cheek and took to the sky, catching the attention of the children.

"Momma, when is uncle Goten coming back?"

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be back soon. He still has plenty of questions he wants to ask me, I know he does." she turned and smiled at Setsuna, getting an ear to ear smile in return.

"Damn, when was the last time I was a hundred percent sober?" Trunks groaned, hovering in the sky and looking up at the moon. "Oh Goten, what do you want from me now?' he pulled his phone out of his pocket and sighed.

_Hey,_

_ Don't forget that it's your turn to make sure everything is kosher._

"It's not like she couldn't fix it herself if she ever came back." Trunks headed for the house reluctantly. Although the two of them were there to keep kids from crashing at the house, that's exactly what Trunks had been doing for the last few months. "Why waste a perfectly good house?" he dropped out of the sky as he came to the forest and stretched. When he walked toward the house, a light turned on and he smiled to himself.

_Yes! I've wanted to bust kids so badly!_ He chuckled to himself and cracked his knuckles.

"Why the hell were those kids so hard to put to sleep tonight?" Pan asked herself as she poured herself a glass of red wine. "They're usually out in seconds, and they're not this big of a pain!" she headed for the living room and came across a tall man with lavender hair and a matching a beard. Without missing a beat, Pan kicked him square in the stomach which made him fall to his knees.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"Why are you just walking around in my house?"

"Why are you even here?" Trunks looked up at her from the floor and she sighed.

"You were there when I told my mother that I would be back and forth from the States so that they could see the children."

"Pfft, this is the first time you're coming back in five years! It's just so like you to just up and disappear, leaving broken promises in your wake." Pan put her fingers to her lips to make him shut up and he grunted. Trunks looked like he had aged about twenty years, but the beard probably had something to do with it. He now had lines on his forehead, which she could only guess were from worry and stress, making her frown. "Why are you looking at me like that? You're giving me a look like you feel bad for me. Don't do that, don't feel bad for me."

"You look _horrid_ and I don't feel bad for saying that."

"It's called stress. It changes a person."

"If you wake my children up after I got them to sleep, I swear to Dende I will beat you like a red headed step child."

"Your power level is lower than mine, you're never going to beat me."

"So you think." she finished her glass and walked back into the kitchen to put it in the sink. Trunks dragged a chair noisily across the floor and she glared at him.

"My bad, I've been drinking."

"Doesn't surprise me since that is all you ever did in the first place." Shadow came bounding into the room and took a seat next to him, making him laugh.

"Look, the wolf knows how to greet a person!"

"Trunks, do you have a place to stay or would you like to stay here? Goten said you haven't been home and that..."

"Yes, Amaya and I are having problems but that doesn't concern you. The only person you care about is yourself and Packie. I'm not sure how you feel about the children, but I guess I will find out in the short time I know you'll be here for. Speaking of Packie, where is the man?"

"Do you want to see the children? I know Goten only just got to see them, and I know they're sleeping but maybe if you see that they really exist, you will be quiet. Please do me a favor and go use the damn razor that you left in my bathroom first. You look like a goon and the last thing I want is for one of them to wake up and see a caveman hovering over their brother or sister." Trunks nodded and waited for Pan to lead the way. She stood in front of the kids' door while he went to the bathroom, surprising her that he would even listen.

"Ta-da! Happy?" he held out his arms and she sighed, nodding. She looked back at him as he came to the door and he rolled his eyes, putting his finger to his lips to let her know he understood. Since the door was already cracked open, she gently pushed it, which made Setsuna roll over as the light fell over her bed. "That's Setsuna and Gokiro is right next to her." Pan knew that as soon as Trunks saw that the top half of Setsuna's hair and the streaks in Gokiro's hair was lavender, that he would know the truth.

"There are six. You two didn't waste any time!"

"Kakurine and Vesper." Trunks squeezed past Pan and walked over to Setsuna, staring down at the little body that was curled up in a bed that looked way too big for her. He knelt down beside the bed, and ran his fingers through her hair, looking back at Pan who stood silently in the doorway. Setsuna's tail made him jump as it hit him trying to wrap itself around her body. Trunks pointed down at the child as he stood up and Pan nodded. Pan uncrossed her arms as Trunks stormed toward her, waiting to get hit. He closed the door, backing her up against the wall and got centimeters away from her face, unnerving her instantly.

"Get the _fuck_ downstairs." Trunks commanded, and without stalling, Pan did what she was told and virtually ran to the kitchen. She grasped the sink, keeping her back to him as he walked in right behind her. "Oh no you don't, turn around and face me." she shook her head and he slammed his fist down on the counter beside her. "You owe me a fucking explanation, so you best turn around and face me before I throw you out the fucking window!" when Pan still refused, Trunks grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. She rubbed her forehead and stared up at him as he stood there with his arms crossed. "I'm waiting!"

"What do you want me to say?" Pan said quietly, getting to her feet and Trunks slammed the palm of his left hand against his forehead.

"Are you serious? What do I want you to say? Why did you lie to me? That is the best place to start or so I think! You told me right there in that hospital that those children were Packie's kids. I can see that the other two are clearly his, but not Gokiro and most certainly not Setsuna! I'm so mad that I could..." Trunks stopped suddenly, lowering his hands and Pan wasn't sure if she should move or if it would make him go into another rage. "Hi there." she turned around and spotted Vesper staring with wide eyes from the doorway, peeking around the corner.

"Hi." he said softly.

"Vesper, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I wanted to get a drink of water. You forgot to put some on the nightstand."

"I apologize."

"You can come, little guy." Vesper inched his way in and gave Trunks a puzzled look as he walked over to the sink. Trunks stared at Pan as he spotted Vesper with a tail, and looked back at the boy as he cleared his throat.

"You are Setsuna and Gokiro's father?"

"Yes." Trunks glared at Pan, but softened up as he looked back over at the boy who stood in the kitchen with a monstrous sized glass. "How'd you know?" at this, Vesper smiled widely.

"Well, Setsuna looks just like you when she gets confused and you both have the same hair color. That and momma gave them a picture of you a while ago. The four of us are the same age, just separated by months is all."

"Vesper, you got what you wanted, it's time for you to head back to bed."

"Aw but mom, I wanted to hang out with Trunks some more!"

"I will be here when you wake up." Trunks invited himself to stay the night and Pan looked down, knowing that it was the least she could do after she lied to him for long. "Goodnight, little guy."

"Night!" he walked out of the kitchen and Trunks took a seat, looking up at Pan.

"Get me a drink." Pan listened once again, fetched Trunks the drink he requested and sat down across from the table at him. "There is so much shit to wade through, I don't even know where to begin. I guess I will start from the very beginning and work my way forward. _Why_ did you lie to me back then? What possible motive did you have to do something that atrocious?"

"Trunks, to this day I can't even tell you why I lied to you that much back then. I guess I was more afraid of getting hurt by another guy, even though I knew you were going to be like the ones over in America. Even Brae scared me, and I was engaged to the man! You seemed to be happy with Amaya, even though you would have spats here and there, but that's what couples do, they fight."

"Not only did you lie about who the father was, but you ran away, Pan. That is something you have turned out to be _very_ good at! Running! Run from this problem and run from that problem because you know they will probably never catch up to you! Well, this one did and you can't even look me in the eye and face what you did!"

"That's because I feel like a complete asshole and I know that's what I am! You didn't make it very easy on me while I was here last! You used me too, and you can't even say otherwise!" Trunks grumbled and took a long sip of the liquor he was given.

"Where is Packie? I think I owe that man a punch since I can't hit you outside of training." Trunks stated, and Pan sighed. "Oh what? Did you run away with his children too? That wouldn't surprise me, crazy whore." Pan winced as the words stung her, but she said nothing. "Going back to his children, why the hell do they have tails? He was human and I'm not sure a ¼ Sayian would be born with a tail. Well, I guess it might depend on whose genetics were stronger."

"Remember when I told you that I think Brae would have been able to take you in a fight? Well, apparently I wasn't wrong. That family had its own little secrets that I didn't know about until the birth of the twins." Trunks was interested now and pushed his glass away to pay attention to Pan. "His family were also Sayians."

"Oh that is a load of horse shit! My father and your grandfather were the only ones who managed to get off of that rock beside that nutter Broly. Besides, they had no power level!"

"His mother designed a special necklace that kept their power levels hidden. Packie's mother was the aunt of Broly and his father was also a full-blood Sayian. They had been booted off the planet weeks before its destruction. So yes, Packie, Brae and their two siblings that I have upstairs were full-blooded Sayians as well. Someone is hunting that family down, and is slowly but surely trying to kill every one of them. They got the parents while we had the two brothers in the bahamas with us, and Packie tried holding this person off while we escaped. So, that is why I sit here before you, back in the house that I really didn't want to come back to if I could help it."

"If what you're saying is true, you mean to tell me that I have four descendants of that beast upstairs with my children?" this time it was Pan's turn to glare at him. "Well, I suggest you keep _that_ a secret if you have a brain." Trunks grunted and Pan looked at him. "What? I'm not about to have children killed for something their dumb ass ancestors did. I have a heart when it comes to kids." Trunks stood up, leaving the glass on the table and stretched widely. "Well, I'm going to go upstairs and pass out. You, your uncle and I are going to have a nice sit down tomorrow to talk about this killer that is supposedly going around wiping out some Sayians."

"All right. I will be here since I'm sure I won't be able to sleep."

"Like hell." Trunks grabbed Pan by the arm and dragged her upstairs into her bedroom. "Get in bed. You are staying right here because you are untrustworthy and I don't feel like hunting you down."

"I'm not going to..."

"Fucking do it. It's not an offer, it's a Dende damn order."

"I guess I will then." Pan crawled on the left side of the bed and curled up with her back away from him.

"Do you think I will hurt you? You're sure as hell acting like I just killed your puppy and I'm about to strap you down to the bed."

"You scare me, that's all."

"Good, I like that." Pan rolled her eyes and stared blankly at the wall, waiting to hear any signs that he was sleeping. "Goodnight." he threw his heavy arm across her and she grumbled. "I told you I wasn't about to let you go anywhere."

**Author's Note: Wow, this one went by really fast! I'm actually surprised and thrilled at how fast it went! The next one might take a little bit longer, but I hope you enjoy this chapter while you're waiting!**


	11. The Picnic Is The Stater

**March 5th- I don't really have much to say today. Um, I guess I just have the usual "hope to have this up faster than two months" spiel and if you have any questions, don't be afraid to PM me or anything like that.**

"Quite a full house!" Goten walked into the kitchen and Pan nodded, cooking another batch of pancakes. "Kids sure can eat, huh?'

"Do you want some? I don't know if the two of you are hungry or not, but take a seat." Bra shot her an accusing look and Pan knew she deserved it for what she did to her brother.

"Um, are you going to actually eat that?" Kakurine asked Goten as he piled pancakes and whatever else he found on his plate. "If so, that's kind of gross."

"It is, but that's how he eats." Trunks answered and groaned as Gokiro launched himself off his chair and into his father's arms. "That felt amazing. You, I need to talk to." Trunks pointed at Pan, who simply nodded and followed him outside, leaving the cooking to Goten. "You understand that I'm going to be staying here for a while?"

"That's fine."

"It didn't matter if it was or not." Trunks crossed his arms and stared at the trees without saying another word. Pan cocked an eyebrow, not sure if he was done exactly, but she didn't want to say anything that would cause him to blow up. Trying to get the man to shut up was a skill in itself. "Pan, what the fuck did I do so wrong that you would hurt me that badly?" he looked back at her and she frowned. "Don't give me that look. I'm being serious, I want a _real_ explanation for what made you so angry at me."

"I can't give you a real explanation because I don't have a reason." Trunks nodded and turned his focus back to the trees.

"So let me get this right; you _don't _have a reason for why you pulled this scumbag move?" Pan could hear Trunks choking up as he spoke, but he tried covering it up with a weak chuckle. "I'm hated that much by my ex-girlfriend that she didn't want to share a life-changing experience with me! I thought we were closer than most, but apparently I was wrong about that as well. Did you think I would have you kill them if you told me? What is the fucking reason, Pan!" he yelled and Pan turned away from him as she saw the tears streaking his face. "Of course I'm going to be upset about it Pan! I have feelings too! I'm not the soul-less monster that you made me or are making me out to be. You're just so damn afraid of commitment that you don't care who you hurt in the process as long as it keeps you from having to love someone longer than a week. I don't know how you're going to handle being a mother because you absolutely suck at caring for anyone other than yourself. I'm not sure how long ago it was that Packie died, but I believe that the only reason why these kids survived this long was because of that man. You are too much of a low-life to have raised these children by yourself and be completely normal." Trunks grabbed the door handle and sighed. "I one hundred percent hate you."

"I didn't expect you to feel any other way, Trunks." at this, he snorted and made his way inside while Pan sat down on the back steps. After breakfast, Trunks and Goten took the kids out back to train them some more, getting strange glances from Crevan and Deglan.

"Don't the two of you know how to fight?"

"We do, it's just the last thing I want to do is hit one of you." Crevan crossed his arms and Pan chuckled, never realizing how much the two of them looked like their father.

"That's _if_ you can hit us." Trunks challenged the two of them and they smiled at one another. Pan watched from the porch and looked at Bra as she sat down beside here.

"Do you know what you did to my brother?"

"Of course I know what an asshole I was to your brother and yes I know what it did to him."

"You turned him into quite the family man! He said he would never have children and he hated children his entire life." right after Bra uttered those words, she punched Pan, which caused Trunks and Goten to stop what they were doing and look at the two women. "With that said, you destroyed his life! You don't deserve anything from anyone. You don't deserve..."

"Bra, shut up." Trunks stated coldly. "I'm pretty sure I got this handled. Take the children inside because Goten and I have to talk with Pan anyway."

"Why?"

"Can you just do what I say for once without having to question me? Good golly, you're not missing out on anything that you won't know sooner or later! Why don't you call Marron and Ubuu to come keep you company and they can meet the children as well?"

"They were already on the way over." Goten stated and Trunks looked at Bra.

"Well there you go. The seven of you can go inside now." the kids muttered to themselves, but did what they were told and followed Bra into the house while Pan walked over to the two men. "So, why don't you tell us about this _man_ that has been hunting down Sayians?"

"I never caught his name." Pan stated smartly, looking down at the grass as she crossed her arms. "He was very tall and very pale, almost like he was about to drop dead where he stood. That was something that was extremely unsettling about the man; he looked like he is suffering from some sort of disease or illness that is going to kill him soon."

"Never judge people based on the way they look, Pan. We've fought plenty of people like that before and you know it. Come on, you liked to write back in the day, tell us what we're looking out for. What else can you tell us besides he is very sickly looking? Hair color..."

"Blond hair, a good sized scar on the left side of his face that goes right over his eye. His right arm is entirely covered in tattoos, but that's about all I can give you." Pan covered her mouth as she let out a small cough and Goten sighed in disgust.

"Sick? Gross."

"What happened exactly?" Trunks glared at Goten, but he never got another word out of Pan as her slight cough became worse. Pan fell to her knees and continued to cough while trying to settle down. "Hey, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Pan turned her head and spit, looking at the nice amount of blood that had come up from her lungs. Goten felt himself get chills as he saw his niece lay on her side and listened to her breathing become shallow and raspy. "I'm not okay." Goten kneeled beside her and went to pick her up, but she shook her head. "Don't. I have three broken ribs, a broken collarbone and a broken wrist."

"Sounds like he worked you over pretty good." the three of them looked to see Goku standing there, his usual playful smile absent. "Here." he put a Senzu bean in Pan's hand and she popped it like a piece of candy, looking at her grandfather from the ground. "He's done a very good job of keeping himself hidden for a while, hasn't he?"

"Yes."

"Panny!" the four of them turned their attention to the porch as they heard someone scream, and then Pan gasped as she was attacked by a little blur. "That man hurt you, didn't he? You didn't tell any of us and you are all that we have left!" Pan frowned as the little blonde girl cried, but lifted her chin and gave her a small smile.

"I'm fine now, my grandfather made sure of that. Do you know what you did?"

"What?"

"You flew!" Pan tapped the little girl on the nose and smiled wider. "We've been trying for such a long time to teach you, and you finally flew, Erin." she looked at Pan, back at the porch and once again at Pan.

"I flew?"

"You did!"

"That little girl is absolutely beautiful! She's not the same age as the others... but she still can't be yours, right?" Pan looked at Goku and smiled, shaking her head.

"No, this is Packie's youngest sister Erin." the little girl hid her face in Pan's shirt, making Pan laugh. "So shy."

"Erin, get back in here!" Deglan shouted from the porch, and Pan put Erin down as she stood up. "I'm serious!"

"Why don't you show your brother what you can do?" Erin smiled, and took off toward her brother. "Anyway, I don't see that man hiding. He doesn't seem to be the type of person to be afraid of anything. Maybe he's afraid of Saiyans just like Freiza. I remember the stories you told."

"You should go rest once I have the kids come out for training." Pan shot her grandfather a look, and he chuckled weakly, knowing the look all too well. "Nothing is going to happen to them! You are just like Chi-Chi!"

"Pan, they are going to be with Goten, your grandfather and myself. Besides, I know you have a gravity room of your own." Trunks stated softly, and Pan looked at Goku. "We will still be in the house, don't worry."

"It's when I don't worry that something happens, in case you haven't noticed that!" Pan snapped at him and headed back to the house, not wanting to hear anything else they had to say. She knew there was no arguing with those men, and she really didn't want to argue with Trunks after what she did to him, but she was the one responsible for their well-being and was sure as hell not about to put their lives in danger or risk exposing them.

"You look like a Super Sayian with your hair like that." Pan's eyes shifted to the right as a cold, glass bottle rubbed up against her arm and Trunks sat down next to her. "Going for the blonde look, are we?"

"Does it matter?"

"Do you think a simple hair change is really going to confuse this guy? If you thought so, wouldn't you have done it in the beginning?" Pan looked at Trunks as he held out a beer and he scoffed. "Are you too good to drink with me?" Pan took the beer, and started to stare straight ahead at the forest once again. "Anything out there you like?"

"I'm thinking, it's all I can do now."

"Dende knows that is no longer your strong suit. So, not only didn't you tell me about my own children, you didn't mention to any of us that they were Super Saiyans! Now that is impressive. I turned Super Saiyan at eight, not five. You still _haven't_ turned Super Saiyan, so I assume they got it from Packie?" Pan shrugged, taking a sip out of the bottle and putting it down beside her. "Talk to me."

"I don't want to talk. I've done too much and have said too much already as it is. I shouldn't speak at all."

"What you did was messed up, and I've already let you know about how I feel, but I definitely didn't make things easy for you when you were here." Trunks leaned back on his hands and smiled up at the sunset. "Oh, I most certainly thought I was getting my revenge and using your body, just like you were using my heart! Like usual, you one-upped me on something."

"I wasn't challenging you to a game, Trunks! In all honestly, maybe I did want you to learn your lesson from the way you were living your life, but damn, I didn't want you to learn it in this fashion! Don't worry, you still got your revenge in the end, didn't you?" Trunks looked at her as she stood up. "I am not happy, you're not happy, everyone is in a win-win situation. I leave you the first time, my fiance is killed. I leave you the second time so you can get married, you get divorced and my new fiance gets murdered as well! Not only is he killed, his entire family was destroyed, and now I have three suffering children up there!"

"Do you really think I am or was that miserable that I would _wish_ something like that on someone?" Trunks said coldly. "Fuck you if that is what you think. We can wish them all back with the dragon balls in a few months." Pan looked at Trunks as he slapped the deck. "You honestly forgot about those, didn't you?"

"I did." she sat back down and sighed. "Let's see, what have you missed about our children? Well, Setsuna was the first of our two to go Super." Pan started and Trunks turned his body so he could face her. "Gokiro got insanely jealous and spent a majority of his time trying to get stronger than his sister. Packie and I switched on and off teaching the four of them together, and I can surely say that they are very strong for their age." Trunks nodded, placing his beer beside him. "Gokiro takes after his father and has a passion for science and inventing things, while Setsuna always has her head in the books or is outside sleeping under a tree. She reminds me of my grandfather so much, it's pathetic." Trunks started laughing and shook his head.

"You were always enjoying the outdoors yourself! All of you love living away from the city, incase you haven't noticed." Pan nodded and finished her drink. "So no science or math for little Setsuna, huh? That's depressing."

"I never said she didn't enjoy reading it, it's just Gokiro's passion, while Setsuna prefers playing the violin or drawing. You've missed a lot, and I apologize."

"Hm. Now, what about Kakurine and Vesper? What do they enjoy doing?"

"Vesper is a little punk and always playing pranks on everyone. I would be careful if I were you, because he will pull one on you too. Kakurine is pretty shy, just like Erin, but she has a wicked tongue when she gets mad, just like I do. Vesper and Kakurine actually managed to go Super at the same time, just like Packie and Brae. It amazes me how much children take after their parents."

"It amazes me how much you've changed." Pan turned to look at Trunks. "This time you changed for the better. You're a mother, you're calmer and protective. You also know that it is no longer a short-term thing. Good, because the mother of my children isn't going to be an idiot." Pan got to her feet and stretched, nudging Trunks in the side.

"By the way, I _am_ here if you need to talk about what happened with Amaya."

"Oh, don't think I'm about to bed you again anytime soon." Trunks stated as he jumped to his feet and Pan stared at him. "I know what you're trying to do."

"I really don't think you do. You have the room all to yourself tonight, I'm staying with Erin."

"That reminds me, I have to ask both your father and mine how they felt raising baby girls knowing one day they were going to grow up and be bothered by men. Erin is absolutely beautiful, and I'm sure the twins had their share of guarding her."

"Absolutely, just like you will with Setsuna."

"Setsuna and Kakurine." Trunks grabbed the door handle. "I'm not going to ignore a child just because they're not mine. I can see both you and Packie did an amazing job during their first five years, so there is no reason why I shouldn't repay him the favor."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, it should be natural." Trunks smiled and walked through the door.

"Why don't you want to go to the picnic?" Goten asked, hands on his hips as he looked at his niece, who sat at her kitchen table eating an apple. "Your mother would die to see you."

"I don't want to see any of them. All they are going to do is throw punches at me that I don't feel like taking." Pan sat back and sighed.

"My dad is going to be there and I highly doubt they will all act like barbarians when they see that kids are coming with you." Goten stated and Pan stared at him.

"That's why you and Bra _still_ haven't announced that the two of you are married, right?" Goten sighed and chuckled weakly. "See, even you're still afraid!"

"That's because he is still too weak to handle himself." Trunks lifted Gokiro up by his hands and sat him in his chair. "I, on the other hand, am not." Setsuna climbed off of her father's back and took her seat beside me. Trunks laughed as he saw Pan look around him for the other children. "They will be right down; they are all changing."

"Changing?"

"For the picnic, momma!"

"You have to go now." Goten said with a mischievous smile, and Pan glared at the two men. "I would go upstairs and change if I were you." Pan shoved herself away from the table and ran into both of them as she headed for the stairs. "Well, that got her moving."

"Yes, but she is going to hate you for it." Goten looked at Trunks and shrugged.

"I don't care and neither should you."

"I don't, I think it's going to be entertaining. Is my wife going to be there?"

"What do you mean, _wife_? I thought the two of you divorced!"

"Do you think I could actually get her in the same room as me? I do have to say that her new fling most certainly is good-looking. I think he actually looks better than me and that takes a lot for me to say because I'm a narcissist."

"I swear you're retarded."

"No, just fried. Well, hi there!" Trunks looked down as Erin tugged on his shirt. "What can I do for you?"

"You fight with sissy, don't you? You're not going to hurt her, will you?"

"I may wrestle her to the floor, but I'm not going to hurt her. I'm here to _help_ Pan."

"You're going to do what?" Pan glared at him, one hand on her hip as she entered the kitchen. She dressed up in a green and gold cheongsam, making her hair stand out something fierce.

"You're going to give your parents a heart attack when they see your hair. My poor brother." Goten sighed and shook his head. "All of them can fly, correct?"

"You tell me, you've been training them."

"Yes, we can all fly."

"I think it would be smarter to avoid taking to skies that way." Trunks stated and he looked over at Pan. "Oh, what is your problem?"

"I don't want to go to this."

"Too bad, the kids do! Out to the car kiddos!" Goten stated and the kids cheered, running outside. "What do you think could possibly happen?"

"There's no point to talk to you anymore." Pan said softly, catching both men off guard and she made her way to the car. "It's a damn plane too, idiot, not a car."

"Grumble, grumble." Pan stared out the window of the "car" as they headed for the picnic, listening to the questions the children were asking Goten.

"Who is the strongest out of the two of you?" Gokiro asked and Goten chuckled.

"Well, I would have to say me since I've been training more than Trunks has lately."

"That's the only reason why, but I'm sure I would still win."

"That's because you probably wouldn't fight fair."

"No one said I had to!" Goten looked back at his niece as she gazed out the window.

"Pan, I want you to know that Amaya will be there." Pan looked at him without turning to face him and shrugged. "She's going to know that you lied five years ago and it will probably start something you might not want to deal with."

"I don't care what that witch has to say, honestly. No, she will never know the truth. Kids, you're going to stay in Super Saiyan form." Pan ordered and they smiled, changing instantly. "Good. You need to work on controlling your power anyway, and this will work perfectly for you. Deglan, Crevan and Erin, you don't need to worry about changing at all."

"Got it." once they landed next to other vehicles, the children piled out and waited for Goten and Trunks to escort them. Pretending like she was going to follow her uncle, Pan walked behind them, stopped once they got far enough ahead, and sat down in the front yard.

"So, do you think this is actually going to go well?" Trunks said softly and Goten looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's going to be easy to pass the children off as not being mine in front of Amaya, but I want to know if you think that one will be stable enough to deal with being in the same vicinity as her."

"I don't think she's the one that you should be worrying about. You're the one who hasn't talked to the woman in forever and the one that tries avoiding her like the plague. You won't divorce her even though she has clearly moved on. I swear you have something against moving on, Trunks."

"Calling things like you see them, huh?"

"Trunks, when have I ever done anything different?" Goten stated. "Pan, you better behave yourself!" he chuckled as the family spotted them, and he turned around to look at her. "Pan?"

"Wow, for someone who is afraid to let the children out of her sight, she most certainly wasted no time on ditching us." Trunks snorted. "Of course it was after I gave her praise."

"What are you going on about? Maybe I wanted to fix my makeup a little?" Pan crossed her arms and walked up to them. Erin jumped on her and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. "Ah, I'm sure you just feel Trunks' father's energy. He is quite the fighter." Pan carried Erin along with them, and Trunks stopped short in front of her. "Oh come on!" Goten shook his head and had the children follow him. "Now why are you stopping?"

"They haven't seen me in almost two years. I pulled a nice little disappearing act like you did. My dad is going to punch me square in the face."

"Not if your mother gets to you first." Pan smiled up at him and he sighed.

"True. Why don't _I _take the little one?"

"Nice try." she pushed Trunks forward and followed behind him, now wearing a smile on her face knowing that she wasn't the only one that was going to get harped on for disappearing. When they walked into the backyard, Pan saw that everyone had already surrounded the kids and were playing around with their now blond hair. "Hm, I really wish she wasn't here."

"Pan, that makes two of us." she watched as Trunks put his ring back on his finger and sighed. Pan stared at him in disbelief, but when she heard screaming, she snapped back to the crowd of people in Goten's yard.

"Trunks!" Bulma spotted him almost instantly and he gulped loudly as she came running over.

"I thought Chi-Chi was bad." Pan muttered and moved out of the way as she tackled him.

"Do you know how worried I've been? I haven't heard from you or Amaya in the last year and a half! I almost had your father go looking for you!"

"I'm an adult mother, I know what I'm capable of." he gave her his best "don't-worry" smile and helped her to her feet.

"Is that really you Pan? You can turn into a Super Saiyan?"

"Nonsense, her hair is just dyed, Bulma! Also, she still has brown eyes! Someone with your love of fashion should have noticed that!" Vegeta snarled and it was Pan's turn to be tackled. While Videl and Gohan bombarded her with questions over the children, Trunks walked over to Amaya who was helping herself to Chi-Chi's home-made noodles and conversing with Marron as if nothing was wrong.

"Why do you have that look on your face?" Ubuu nudged Goten, who snorted.

"Never have I wanted to hit a woman so badly in my life. I don't know if you could even consider that _thing_ to be a woman! I wish his mother knew what happened between the two of them, because that would have been one fight I would have loved to have seen."

"Hm, I'm surprised Bra hasn't done anything like that."

"I told her not to and I'm regretting it." Goten looked to his left as he heard one of the children cheering, spying his father throwing little Setsuna in the air. "Maybe Trunks will open his own big mouth." Ubuu followed his line of sight and stared at him.

"The child is his?"

"Her and one of those little male blurs that is running around trying to catch a butterfly." Ubuu shook his head and sighed loudly.

"Well, I'm keeping my mouth shut on that one."

"That's what I've been doing for five years and I feel like I've got a tumor growing somewhere." the two of them broke out in laughter, catching the attention of Trunks, Amaya, Marron and Bra.

"I don't like when you boys keep jokes between yourselves." Bra looked at the two of them suspiciously. "It doesn't turn out to be favorable to me or Marron."

"They're men, you can't expect much more than that." Pan stated calmly, setting Erin down in the first empty spot she found. "Why don't you eat a little? I'm not going anywhere." Erin nodded and Trunks pushed a plate toward her and she smiled.

"Thank you, Trunks!"

"No problem, little one."

"You must be Pan, I've heard a lot about you." Pan looked as a man with long brown haired pulled into a ponytail and a goatee approached her. "I'm a friend of Amaya's." he held out his hand, but Pan turned away and pulled apart some of the food that might be a little too big for Erin.

"Vesper, get down from there." Pan sighed, spotting the little boy hanging from a tree branch by his tail. "You're a klutz, you're going to hurt yourself."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, I'm a little busy right now." Pan walked away from him and Trunks chuckled to himself.

_You may think you're all that, but she just gave you the cold shoulder, Roberto._ Trunks watched Pan stand under the tree and lecture Vesper a little bit before turning his attention to Amaya as she spoke to her boyfriend.

"You do realize she has about ten kids, right?" she snapped and Erin glared at her, making Trunks a little nervous. He wasn't sure what type of attitude Packie's siblings had, but they had been staying with Pan for a while, so he could only imagine.

"Actually, she only has four kids. The three of us are her in-laws."

"Might want to learn a few things before jumping to conclusions next time." Trunks took a sip of water and Amaya kicked him. "Oh, don't hit me."

"Mama!" Vesper jumped into Pan's arms and Trunks couldn't help but look at them.

"So, I take it that's your new girlfriend, then?"

"Um, you're Amaya's friend, correct? Have you never met her husband?" Videl stated and Trunks smirked to himself.

_Ah, maybe I can finally get all this off my chest._

"Oh no, this is his first time meeting him!" Amaya turned red and Trunks grunted, getting up from the table.

"Trunks, don't leave!"

"I wasn't going anywhere without you, don't worry." Trunks picked Erin up and dragged her along with him over to see his mother.

"See, that is what you are missing out on because you wanted to cheat on my brother the moment after you both got married." Bra stated, not bothering to give Amaya the attention she wanted. "I hope he's treating you well, especially since you're not going to get a thing out of my brother."

"That's the whole reason why I didn't want to keep going. What do I care if he likes children? I never had plans on having children!" Amaya stated and Bra was fuming.

"What is going on?" Marron looked blankly between the two of them, and Roberto excused himself to go bother Pan some more.

"Goten, _now_ what are you looking at?"

"I'm going to watch my niece beat the shit out of an older man in about five seconds, I guarantee it." Goten chuckled, sipping on the beer in his hand. "I'm pretty sure even Vegeta realized what was going on between his son and daughter-in-law and that's why he's been staring at her for the last twenty minutes or so."

"Vegeta always was perceptive."

"Indeed, that's what makes him a great fighter."

"Pan actually kept in touch with everyone over the years, I'm surprised about that." Goten nodded and growled as Amaya also walked over to the tree. "She didn't the last time."

"Yes well, this time she wanted to include her mother in the lives of her kids and her situation the last time was a little bit different than it is now. What is she doing over there? She knows Pan doesn't like her and she knows that Pan could easily take her with the flick of her pinky!"

"We'll find out in a moment, I'm sure."

"Goten, my dear will you help me get the extra tables?" Chi-Chi asked and he smiled, nodding.

"Ubuu, pay mind to that, won't you?"

"Of course."

"So you actually became a mother? The one person who didn't care about anyone but ehrself became a _mother_." Amaya remarked and Pan glared at her, putting the children down.

"Go bother Trunks for a little bit, hm?" She smiled and they nodded.

"Let's get him!"

"I'm not about to let you get a word in here, just to get that out of the way. You are a low-life piece of shit who did nothing but use my best friend. Before you try saying that I hurt his feelings when I left, yes I know I did. He did not _marry_ me and expect me to stay with him for the rest of his life. You _did_ do that, but you cheated on him with that creature the moment you both said I do."

"I can feel the tension over here. What is going on?" Pan looked at Trunks. "The children are with their grandparents. Amaya, are you bothering Pan again?"

"Would it matter if I was? Are you two sleeping together?"

"Would that bother you?" Trunks crossed his arms and Pan looked at him like he was insane. "I guess _technically _we've been sleeping together, correct? I've been staying at her house for a week or so since you took over my apartment with that slime." Pan glanced down at Amaya's fist as she started shaking with anger.

"So, you're mad that Trunks sleeps over but you are _cheating_ on him and don't expect him to be mad at you? Double standards!"

"No one asked you! You're the one that tried to steal him from me in the first place!"

"Amaya, she didn't have to try, I went willingly to Pan. If it wasn't for the nice big upset she laid on me recently, I would probably go right back to her again." Pan looked away from him and he chuckled. "Oh, don't be bashful." Pan caught Amaya's fist as she went to hit Trunks and flipped her over her shoulder.

"Why do people try?" Pan sighed deeply. Roberto went to Amaya's side and Trunks couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, Roberto, we're leaving!"

"That temper of yours is never going to go away, is it?"

"My mother's temper went away."

"True, but your grandmother's temper did not."

"Get out of the way, brat." Roberto picked Kakurine up by the tail and tossed her aside, making Trunks stare nervously at Pan.

"That does it! I have _had_ it with these people!" before Trunks could grab Pan, she took off at Roberto and kicked him straight into Amaya's car, before grabbing Amaya by the hair and throwing her on top of him. "Touch my children again and I'll make sure that neither of you walk away!" she shouted and looked at Kakurine, who sat on the ground with her arms crossed.

"That wasn't very nice of him, mother."

"No, no it was not."

"So! You really _are _a Super Saiyan, huh? You just managed to keep your hair from spiking up until that point!" Goku smiled at her and Pan looked away. "What's the matter with you?" she removed the contacts from her eyes and picked up her child.

"Nothing is the matter with me."

"That's a great feat! The first female Super Saiyan!" Goku laughed and Pan sighed again.

"If only Bra put in that much effort." Trunks stated and she threw a plate a can of soda at him. "I needed that, thank you!"

"Explain to me what happened there, Trunks." Bulma crossed her arms, and Pan looked up at him as all the parental figures surrounded him. "That seemed like a nice fight, one that you had to drag Pan into of course."

"Pan made herself a part of that fight, I had nothing to do with that." Goten smacked him across the head and Trunks grumbled. "All right, that entire thing pretty much _was_ my fault! Amaya and I are in the middle of a divorce and have been for the last few years. I refused to let her go, but today I changed my mind." Trunks held up a piece of paper that he must have been carrying with him the entire time, and Pan stared at him. "Pan just beat them up for me, that's all." Pan looked at Trunks and the kids, making him sigh. "If you're sure. I really don't care what they say to me."

"Ditto."

"Kids, no more Super-time." Trunks stated and the kids jumped on him, transforming back to normal. "You already know Gokiro and Setsuna. In other words, mother, you're a grandmother." Bulma collapsed instantly and he sighed. "Oh brother."

"You... _you're _the father of them?"

"I swear that you are pretty thick-headed." Trunks laughed, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, I think it was pretty obvious that they were mine. Vesper and Kakurine are Packie's children and they're quite the rambunctious duo." Setsuna wrapped her tail around her father's arm and hung from him, making him laugh. "We're really good at keeping secrets."

"If you weren't holding that child..." Vegeta grumbled, but it didn't stop Pan from being swarmed, scaring Kakurine.

"Mama!" Pan smiled and pushed through the lecturing crowd to head for Goten's vehicle.

"Pan, I'm talking to you!"

"That's all well and good, but you don't need to be talking to me like that in front of my children. You can talk to me like a human being later on, but for now, you can talk to my back." she continued walking, the kids tagging along behind her.

"Where are we going, mother?"

"Home. You are going to stay here with your mother before you break her heart." Pan looked back at Trunks and he sighed. "I will be fine without you for a few hours. I'm not going to take the kids anywhere, I promise you that."

"You swear?"

"Yup. See you in a few?"

"Definitely." the children grabbed onto Pan, and she transported them all back to the house.

**April 1st-Happy April Fool's Day! I call this one a filler chapter because that what it feels like to me. I promise the next one won't be as boring.**


	12. Closer

**April 4th- Sorry about that last chapter, I'm not a fan of it if you want to know the truth. I'm sorry you had to deal with that rushed chapter. This one may take a little longer, but hopefully not two months like I was previously doing. I'm in Japan with the Air Force, do my day-to-day job then come home to do my CDC's. (Study for my job some more). Well, time to get on with it!**

"So you're putting us to bed tonight, dad?" Setsuna asked and Trunks smiled down at her. "Yay! Where is mommy, though?"

"Your mother actually fell asleep for once." the four siblings looked at one another, and then back at Trunks. "I promise! She really is down the hall asleep!"

"It's not that we don't believe you, it's just that mother never sleeps."

"I've noticed. She's always up walking around, but I guess since I'm here she feels like she can finally catch up on sleep. The poor girl fell asleep at the kitchen table." the four looked at him again and resigned to getting under their blankets. "Besides, once you guys are asleep, I'm going to be putting myself to bed."

"You're just an overgrown child like us!" he chuckled and started telling them bedtime stories. It only took Trunks minutes to get them fast asleep before he decided to go downstairs and grab himself a quick drink before going upstairs.

_Hm, I guess that picnic wore them out. Pan has been up there forever for the last few days._ Trunks swirled the whiskey around in the glass and sighed. He had begged Pan to let him put some alcohol in the house for himself. There had been a bit of arguing, but since Trunks was famous for being a pest, he got her to give in a lot easier than he thought possible. Seeing as how Pan had continuously "slept" on the couch during his stay at her house, he figured he owed it to her to at least let her have her own bed for once.

"I must say Trunks, you have certainly seen some better days." he remarked, looking at his reflection in the small mirror located by the stove. Between the intense training that Goten was putting him through and the longing of not letting the children out of his sight, Trunks felt run down and old for someone his age. The stress in that marriage had definitely taken its toll on him both mentally and physically, but he would be damned if he was going to let it _kill_ him.

_Let's go check on the princess._ Trunks rolled his eyes and placed the glass down on the table before making his way back up the stairs. Trunks crossed his arms and laughed as he spotted Pan curled up in a ball with her thumb in her mouth. _Hm, the tough little girl I remember always did suck her thumb, but never wanted to admit to it when you threw that in her face. Thank Dende she's out of her Super Saiyan form, I was tired of blonde hair. _Trunks sat beside her and pushed the hair out of her face. _Amazing how when you're asleep you're not nearly as irritating._

"Trunks?" he moved his hand away from her hair and stared at her, expecting her to wake up and punch him in the face. When she turned the other way, Trunks took that as his cue to leave. With that, Trunks poured himself a _bigger_ glass of whiskey, and sat down.

_I never learn, do I? I'm just going to keep crawling back to her and not care anymore._ Trunks shook his head and laughed out loud to himself. Trunks had no sooner put the empty glass down, when a loud scream pierced his ears, making the hair on his arms stand up. He was upstairs and in Pan's room fast enough where he managed to lock the door to keep the children out and gently took hold of Pan's face. _She's sleeping still._

"Pan, wake up. Hey, wake up!"

"Let go of me!" she continued yelling and swinging her fists, connecting a few good shots to his face, but he blew it off.

"Your mother is fine, she is just dreaming!" he yelled at the door as the children pounded on it. "Pan, wake up already! You're scaring the shit out of the kids!"

_Of course the mention of the kids would wake her up._ Trunks stroked her hair as she gasped, grasping his wrists.

"What..."

"Sh. You were having a nightmare." he smiled down at her and it was his turn to gasp as she latched onto his shirt and broke out into tears. "Pan, I've never seen you scared of a dream."

"Why did you let me fall asleep? Why did you let me fall asleep?"

"You can't keep yourself from falling asleep, you'll kill yourself!"

"I don't ever want to fall asleep again, bad things happen when I do. I constantly lose the people I love and I don't want to miss moment of being with them!" Trunks held her tightly and kissed the top of her head as she buried her face in his shirt.

"That's it!" they heard someone shout and a second later, Pan's door flew across the room. Crevan came into the room and kicked Trunks through the wall. "That's what you get for locking me out!" he shouted, shaking his fist and Pan stared at him. "No one locks us out of a room."

"Crevan, that was uncalled for!"

"I know he didn't hit you or anything like that, but it was rude of him to lock us out."

"It was rude of you to kick him out _through_ the house!"

"He'll get over it." the kids swarmed Pan, while she stared at the hole in her room.

"Wow, that kid is powerful for a fifteen year old!" Trunks rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "I guess they really have been training well with her." when he flew back through the newly renovated room, he noticed that all of them were gone. Trunks heard Pan singing the kids to sleep, and with that nice love tap he received, he figured it was time to go to bed.

"Look at you acting like the man of the house!" Goten stated, sitting down at the kitchen table. "What did you do this time? Touch her inappropriately?" he snorted and Trunks stared at him.

"I did no such thing! Pan is taking a shower and I said I would cook breakfast today. I don't see why I have to explain myself to you anyway, you creep!"

"Boys, knock it off." Goku smiled, his hands resting behind his head. "We're here for a fun day of training, not serious fighting. Although, it does look like you did get into a good fight already."

"Oh, you're eye looks terrible!" Erin stated and Trunks smiled at her. "Crevan is such a jerk!"

"Crevan is the one that did that and put the hole in the house?" Goku stared at Trunks in surprise and he sighed. "Wow!"

"I'm fixing it, I'm fixing it. Trunks, I'm sorry I hit you. I saw Pan crying and I automatically assumed you were the cause of it."

"I used to be. It's all right, I know why you did it. You should at least let me help fix the side."

"Why would I do that?" Crevan frowned. "I'm more than capable of fixing things without help."

"I would definitely like to train you." Pan shuffled into the kitchen, looking weary of her surroundings she turned to look at Trunks and he shook his head.

"If you apologize one more time, I may actually hurt you. There's nothing wrong about the child being protective of you, although a little warning on how strong they actually are next time..."

"Never asked." Trunks gave her an annoyed look and then smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm not the one who got kicked out of a house! How are _you_ feeling?" Trunks handed her a plate, which she handed to Deglan, making him snort. "I'm not hungry."

"I see how it is."

"Children first."

"What about me? I'm hungry!" Goku cried and Trunks stared at Pan, who shrugged at him and shook her head. "Why did you shower anyway? You're going to be training with us."

"Pan won't be training. She is extremely exhausted and will observing."

"What? That won't do her any good."

"Pan is stronger than you think she is Goku, but for now she needs to rest. You may not see how stressed she is, but I've been staying here for awhile and I know exactly how stressed she is!" the kids became quiet and Pan went outside on the porch with her food that Trunks was going to make her eat even she didn't want to. She was out there by herself for a good half hour before the lot of them came running out, with Goku being the ring leader in the herd of people stampeding about. Trunks walked out calmly, stretching widely and looked over at Crevan. "Hm, that boy sure is moving quickly."

"The family knew how to fix almost everything." Pan groaned as Trunks grabbed her chin and looked at her. "What?"

"Just taking a peek to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Just making sure." Goku gave his usual speech before readying the children, and Trunks looked up at Pan to see her worriedly observing. "Goku, easy does it."

"I'm willing to go as hard as they are. Pan wants her children to fight, so she is going to have to deal with them fighting, Trunks." Pan overheard what her grandfather had said and instead of sitting there, she decided to help Crevan.

"You don't want to go train?"

"I need to finish fixing my mess here."

"I can do it, I know how." Crevan nodded and flew over to the join the others. Pan put head phones in to keep herself from hearing any noises. When Pan finished and turned around, the lot of them were sitting around on the ground, laughing and drinking lemonade Goten had carried out originally. Pan flew down to join them and her grandfather smiled widely.

"You have done a marvelous job training them. I don't know if it is a good thing that they are stronger than the boys or not, but it amazes me."

"I had help." Pan smiled weakly. "Don't let them fool you either."

"Oh, I know they were holding back, and it must be because they think that you disapprove."

"How could I disapprove something that is apart of me? No, I love them and every part of them." Pan looked at her watch and tapped it, making Goku cringed. "Grandma is going to kill you."

"Not when she realizes that I was with the grandkids."

"Give her these, grandpa." Setsuna walked up to him with a bouquet of flowers that she had picked in the yard. He smiled and used his instant transmission to go home. The kids, far from finished and still full of energy, began running around the yard while Goten shook his head.

"Kids, always full of energy. I will return in an hour or so, but I really need to take a shower." Goten took to the air and Pan looked at Trunks.

"It is all right if I use your shower?"

"Trunks, I told you to move in since you haven't left, using my shower is the least I can offer you after what I've done to you." he looked at the kids playing tag and Crevan staring at the work done to the house. "When _are_ you going to bring all of your things here?"

"What I have here is all that I have left. Amaya destroyed everything that I didn't leave at my parents' house." Pan frowned and Trunks chuckled. "How does one start anew if they still hold on to the same old things?"

"True."

"I'm hoping your uncle doesn't come back. I would actually like to rest myself without having to hear his voice."

"You're not kidding."

"Well, you look well rested!" Bra stated as Pan walked into her backyard with her small army behind her.

"You're brother made me sleep."

"I don't think I needed to know that much, Pan."

"Oh damn it, not like that you pervert!" Trunks snapped, and Bra simply smiled as she swam around the pool. Goten was gone for the day, so Bra had decided to invite her friends over for some food and to go swimming. The kids kicked off their shoes, took off their clothing to get down to their swimsuits and jumped straight in. "You going in?"

"No." Pan yawned widely and shook her head. "I'm so tired."

"That's because you don't sleep enough." she smiled at him and he laughed. "I will be with the children if you need me."

"I don't _always _need you."

"Oh you don't? That's why you won't let me work?" Pan gently pushed him and he chuckled as he walked over to the pool, taking off his shirt. Once Pan saw that he was distracted with the kids and his sister, she laid down on the blanket that was on the grass, curled and closed her eyes.

"About to damage yourself again, are we?" Bra looked at her brother from her raft as the kids played in the shallow end. "You don't learn, do you?"

"No, no I do not. She's different and different in a good way. If it hadn't been for those kids, she would be that same Pan who came back from America."

"What are you going to do when the father comes back?"

"Good for him, I'm a father too." Trunks crossed his arms and laughed as the kids did backflips off of the diving board.

"You're an idiot."

"Never claimed to be that smart."

"Momma?" Trunks looked from Kakurine to Pan, cracking up as he saw her sleeping.

"She's fine, she just decided to take a nap."

"This nap looks more like a coma."

"Let her sleep, Ubuu." Trunks stated, getting out of the pool. "I've been trying for ages to get her to sleep and if she wants to sleep at a little get together, let her." Trunks crossed his arms, staring at Ubuu, making him chuckle.

"Someone is defensive."

"You don't see what the last five years have done to her. I have."

"Well, is she going to want food?"

"Food?" Pan's eyes fluttered and Marron shook her head.

"You are clearly the granddaughter of Goku." Pan rubbed her eyes as Marron put an apple pie in front of her, making Bra sigh loudly.

"Putting an apple pie in front of Pan was a very bad idea."

"Sissy!" Erin curled up next to Pan, burying her face against her side. Even though the baby was wet, Pan placed her on her lap and hugged her tightly.

"I swear you must have glue attached to you Trunks, they don't want to leave your side." Deglan joked as he watched Gokiro and Setsuna sit on each side of him, wrapping their tails around his back to join each other. Vesper and Kakurine sat beside their mother and Trunks frowned, looking at the twins and feeling like it wasn't right for him to be around while their father wasn't able to be around as well.

"Trunks, you look like someone gave you a life sentence. Are you all right?"

"Yes Marron, I'm fine." he smiled at her and began gnawing down on the sandwiches he had stock piled onto his plate.

"So Kakurine, are you a tomboy like your mother or do you prefer shopping?' Trunks smashed his palm against his face as Bra asked the little girl the dumbest question he had ever heard in his life.

"I like getting new clothes! Although a lot of them have to be altered because of my tail." she sighed, playfully hitting Pan with it. "Setsuna likes shopping too, but we still enjoy beating up boys!"

"You're exactly like your mother at that moment." Ubuu sighed and Pan shot him a warning glance, making him chuckle. "My point has been proven. Although, you weren't one for dressing up like a girl. You were always running around in basketball shorts and a tank top. Somehow, you still attracted men!"

"You shouldn't say it like that, Ubuu. Pan has always been beautiful and she simply dulled it down with basketball shorts." Marron snapped at her husband and Pan chuckled.

"I don't take anything he says offensively Marron because I would be able to beat him up in a heartbeat."

"This is true." the friends sat around, giggling and as soon as the kids wandered out of earshot, they began discussing their old life as children. "Do you remember when your father saw Goten trying to get your attention at your window?" Pan spit out her water as she started cracking up and the others joined in her hysterics.

"Never in my life have I seen my father so mad! His face was so red, it looked like someone had roasted him over an open fire for a bit!" Bra stated and Trunks shook his head with a smile on his face. "He never caught onto you two, though."

"We weren't as hands on as you guys." he stated and Bra glared at him. "I meant that you two were always trying to hold hands and hugging, while Pan simply just beat me up constantly. Besides, how mad do you think that man is going to be once you come walking into the house as round as you are? Ms. Preggars, you can officially join the parenthood club!"

"Don't get me started on the things I want to say to you, boy!" Pan took that as a moment to slip away and head over to Crevan, who was staring at his siblings and the children as they flew around and played tag.

"How come you're not playing?"

"I'm being lazy!" he smiled at her before returning his attention back to the game. "That and I honestly don't like tag. Are we allowed to go to school once it starts or are we going to be home-schooled?" Crevan asked and Pan sighed.

"Which do you three prefer to do? We could always move closer to town, I suppose. It's really not _that_ far of a drive from the house, and since you are both old enough to drive..."

"I would like to go to school in town, nothing against you. I just want to feel like some sort of my life is normal."

"The three of you discuss what you want to do and you let me know. It is up to you guys to tell me what and why you want what you do. I will simply be the one that guides you. Now, if that was the only question you had for me..."

"You're free to go." Pan nodded and climbed into the large tree in Bra's backyard. Although they had moved into the city, Goten had pretty much made sure they were still in an area where they could have plants and a yard. She put her hands behind her head and yawned, watching the sunset.

"Mind if I be my normally creepy self?" Trunks asked and Pan shook her head, smiling at him. "What is wrong with the donkey kicker down there?"

"He just wants to go back to school so he can feel like a normal teenager."

"He isn't a normal teenager."

"He is compared to everyone else that he is hanging around with nowadays. I told him to discuss it with the others and to let me know what they think of going to a public school. It doesn't bother me too much that they want to go to school, I just like knowing..."

"Where everyone is. You've told me that constantly." he placed Pan's small body on top of his as he tried to settle himself on the branch, and rested her head on his chest. "Yup, I'm comfortable now."

"You're an idiot."

"You're still rude as ever. Goten, Ubuu and I want to train tomorrow."

"Why are you telling me this? You're free to do whatever you want. I don't own you, Trunks." she sat up and smiled at him, moving onto the branch so he could sit up as well.

"You don't understand. We are training with _you_. Ubuu and I are going to be training you, while Goten will be the mother hen for the children." Pan stared at him and he chuckled. "You have refused to train with us and I want to see if you're stronger than you're letting on or if you simply gave up."

"Why would I give up when I was the only one that could protect my children? A mother never gives up, Trunks. I'm happy that you all decided to listen to me and wear those devices. I know your father doesn't want to listen to me."

"The man also doesn't fight outside of the house, where he can be hunted down by his power level. I can tell you this now, if I feel that he is compromising the safety of my family, I will kill himself myself." Pan chuckled and shook her head. The two of them gasped loudly as Kakurine jumped on Trunks' lap, and closed her eyes. "I think that is the signal that it is time to go home."

"They're dropping like flies."

"She's adorable." Trunks chuckled, running his fingers through Kakurine's hair. "For as big as Packie was, she is extremely tiny. Must take after mommy."

"Both girls are tiny." the two of them jumped out of the tree and walked over to the slumbering group of children, making Deglan and Crevan smile. "They are still young, and I shouldn't have kept them out this late."

"They're kids and they enjoyed themselves. Guess I will be coming to you for advice on something, now won't I?" Goten smiled and Pan nodded. "I think it's one of the only things that you've got going for you that I can't complain about."

"Probably!"

"I'm going to help you bring the kids back and then I am going to go to my parents' house to see my mother. I've spent all of my time either running or with the children." Trunks said softly and Pan nodded. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I think I can handle a few hours without you pestering me all of the time."

"Tough cookie, that's what I love about this family of yours." Trunks took Pan's hand as he cradled Kakurine and the twins made sure to take care of the other children. "I will be back tomorrow, probably in the afternoon or so."

"Trunks, for the last time, you are not married to me and you don't need to tell me where you're going. I have children with you, but I do not have control over you. I don't want nor do I need to control you."

"You're correct. I had two controlling people in my life and one of them almost drove me to suicide." he stated nonchalantly, and Pan grumbled. "I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about my ex-wife. Go make your hot chocolate and get settled." Trunks walked downstairs and took off toward his mother's house. It was seven o'clock and he knew that his mother would be by herself at the kitchen table, probably fiddling with some schematics. He knocked politely on the door before walking in, and sure enough, her blue hair came into view soon after. "Hi mother."

"Trunks, are you all right?"

"I'm fine! I just thought I would stop by for a visit!" he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously once she put a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips. "I know I haven't kept in touch with you, but I was going through my own internal struggle that I wanted to take care of myself."

"How did that work for you?"

"It didn't work out that well."

"Yes, I can see that!" she turned her back to him and walked into the kitchen. "You also didn't want to tell us about the kids you had!"

"I didn't know about the children until a few months ago when she came back, mother! Those two were the ones that Pan had when I was getting married and she made sure that I would never know unless it came time! I can't blame Pan entirely for why she did what she did. I didn't make anything easy for her at all." Trunks sat down at the table as his mother passed him a cup of coffee. "That and you know how that one upstairs would have reacted."

"Your father didn't care about you and Pan! It took him some time to get over the idea of it, but he figured that the both of you were just stupid kids. I can see his idea of you wasn't too far off."

"Don't call Pan stupid because she isn't stupid. She wasn't very good at trying to plan against me, that's obvious, but most of what is wrong with her was my fault. She came back different and I decided to play a game with her mind, as well as her body. Look who won that in the long run!"

"If you loved her as much as you are trying to make it sound like, then why the hell did you propose to that woman?"

"I was drunk and stupid. Everything that happens always happens when I'm drunk." Bulma threw her hands up in the air and scoffed in disgust.

"I told you that you had a damn problem, Trunks! Look at what your drinking did to you! You walked out on the job that you were perfect for, you knocked up one of your best friends or your supposed best friend, and you married a complete tool-bag! How much is that thing going to take from you and who is going to be there to pick up the pieces?"

"Amaya will not be getting anything, mother. I made sure she signed that beautiful piece of paper before I put a damn ring on her finger. I walked out on the job because clearly my head isn't right and I wanted to take care of that before I ran it into the ground! The only reason why the business got so successful while I was working was because Pan was picking up my pieces. I screwed up and I screwed up big time but Pan came back because she is positively terrified of someone, mother and I will not stand by this time. She needs our help and whether or not I'm doing this for the children or if it's because I do _truly_ still love her, I guess I will find out."

"Why don't you figure that out before you get someone killed?"

"I will figure it out and I plan on figuring it out soon enough." his mother smiled at him and he cocked an eyebrow, confused on what she could be so happy about.

"You two made some beautiful babies."

"The kids are so strong that it's actually scary. When I can be sure that I won't have my face pummeled in front of them by my own father, I will bring them around more often. They love swimming in pools and that one in the backyard beats the one Goten has by a mile."

"If I'm going to be a grandmother, I would like to know my grandchildren!" she snapped and Trunks laughed. "Is Pan at her old house?"

"Yes, she is still there."

"Where are you living? Amaya has the apartment, doesn't she?"

"I'm with Pan since I figured I wouldn't be welcomed here."

"Why would I refuse my own child a place to stay? You are free to come and stay here whenever you feel like it. I already know that you planned on staying tonight, which must mean that you and Pan got into a fight."

"Nope, I wanted to come visit you and talk."

"What are you going to do when the dragon balls are gathered and the twins come back?" Bulma asked, staring at her son and studying his face as he ran the scenario through his head.

"I don't know what I can do. We both have children with Pan, she was going to marry one of them, didn't marry the one she had kids with and I don't think she would want to marry me. Honestly, Pan is so paranoid about people getting hurt around her that I don't think she will even stay around any of us once we are all together."

"If she's that paranoid, why would running be a solution for her?"

"I don't know and I've never asked her why she thought running was a good, I simply asked her why she ran from me. I'll get an answer out of her eventually." Bulma rolled her eyes as her son sat back laughing.

"So, how long did you know that Bra and Goten were married?"

"Oh, I'm not about to answer that question and get myself in bigger trouble than I already am in." Bulma crossed her arms and glared at him. "Hey, they wanted to keep it a secret and frankly, I knew I wasn't going to see that man too often, so I wasn't really worried about getting my face punched in. They've always liked each other, the same as Pan and myself, but they knew it would never happen as long as our father was super protective of his little girl. I couldn't go to the wedding."

"Well, that's your father for you."

"Hm and I'm not going to be the one to answer to him."

"What time are you leaving here tomorrow?"

"Probably the afternoon since Ubuu and I had plans to gan up on Pan to see what skills she has been working on. Seeing as how she is a Super Saiyan, she must have advanced at least a bit more."

"Just face the fact that you want to get your damn paws on the woman, Trunks!" Trunks turned bright red and stood up from the table.

"On that note, goodnight mother!" he kissed her cheek and headed for the stairs. "Well, that was slightly embarrassing." Trunks shook his head and cracked open the door to his old room, throwing himself on the bed.

_This bed is unbelievably comfortable._ He thought, closing his eyes. In the morning he would grab the Saiyan training outfits and head over to Pan's house to see exactly what she was made of. _Oh, I already knew that little woman could deal some damage, now I just want to measure how much damage she can deal._

**23 August 2012- I apologize for how long it took for this chapter. In all honesty, I forgot about it and pushed it aside the work that I was doing. I managed to type it out seeing as how I will be sitting in a room doing nothing for 12 hours for the next few days. I'm writing while exhausted, so I'm sorry that this came out so bad. Like usual, give me a PM or comment if confused about something. Knowing me, I probably forgot something while running on empty. I guess I got distracted by the sights Japan has to offer. Looking at the previous chapters, I'm confused as to why Fanfiction didn't use my asterisks to separate a different part of each chapter. Hopefully these ones stay, or that will just be obnoxious. I hope to do better on the next part.**


End file.
